The Silent Prince, Part 2
by Masquerade
Summary: Chapters 101-???. The second part of the sequel to Singing Mountain. Young Genji embarks on a journey to find a cure for his illness and clues to who he is. Part 1 has first one hundred chapters. Please R & R!
1. The Beginning of the Second Journey, Pa...

((Author's Note: Now, before I begin, this is for those who haven't read part one of Silent Prince yet. You might want to read those first 100 (yes, that is one hundred) chapters first to understand what is going on. But if you want to go on, this is a DBZ/Princess Mononoke crossover, but is in the DBZ section because it mostly follows DBZ rules rather than PM. Otherwise, knowledge of Singing Mountain and the first hundred chapters of Silent Prince is required so that you know who the characters are.  
  
((Another note: in responce to a review, yes there are many mistakes involving character names (Genji and Goten, Momiji and Murasaki, just to name a couple) along with bad spelling and grammer. Well, mistakes like that are more than likely to show up along the way from this point foreword, since I have lost Microsoft Word in a computer crash and can no longer profreed my work. I'm not exactly asking for, but I would appreciate, someone to help me edit past chapters, but that would be very nice. E-mail me if you're interested.  
  
((With all that out of the way, on with the show.))  
  
Chapter 101  
  
Rebandaged and clothed, Genji was taken back to the village. Murasaki agreed to a meeting with Piccolo and Genji alone in the council room. As the sun reached its peak in the sky, Piccolo, Genji, and Murasaki sat together in the council room. Genji and Murasaki sat side by side while Piccolo sat across from them. The Namek explained the cure he may have found.  
  
"After the attack, I flew to Korin Tower for the senzu beans. I found that Dende was there, practicing medicine mixing while temperarily away from duties. He told me that he took interest in your illness, and he thought he had a solution.  
  
"Dende said there was no living soul on Earth who could cure you, Genji. He sugggested perhaps a soul in the afterlife could. He was making a potion called Draft of the Living Dead for you."  
  
Genji's eyes widened while Murasaki looked confused.  
  
"I'm not familiar with that potion." she shook her head. "It sounds European...."  
  
**Yeah, it is.** Genji confirmed. **Miaka told me about it back home. It's a sleeping potion that is so strong that it relaxes all muscles and functions of the body to the point where they completely stop working. The one who drinks it is left in a death-like trance, but is still alive. The effect lasts for three days, and after that you die.**  
  
Murasaki looked alarmed. Piccolo continued for Genji.  
  
"During those three days, Genji's soul will have left his body and move to the afterlife. There may be someone in the heavens who can help cure his demon. Being in a spiritual form with Genji, the demon will be powerless to hurt him."  
  
"But....." Murasaki gasped, "if he takes it, whether or not he is cured by someone, he'll die!"  
  
"One senzu bean is the only antidote Dende knows. He'll push it down Genji's throat before the third day ends, and Genji's spirit will return to his body."  
  
**Well, it looks like I have nothing to worry about....** Genji calculated, scratching his head. **Why not? Let's try it.**  
  
"No! I forbid it!" Murasaki suddenly cried. She grabbed Genji's hand with both of hers. "I don't like the sound of it! What if you die? I don't want to lose you, Genji!"  
  
Genji looked at Piccolo.  
  
**Are there any risks besides the three day limit?**  
  
"I'm not the right person to ask." Piccolo shook his head. "You should ask Dende."  
  
"Genji, I won't let you!" Murasaki cried, grabbing him and hugging him close. "I don't want you to die! I love you!"  
  
**Saki-chan, stop it!** Genji snapped, pulling out of her embrace. **Look, I want to do this, and I understand the risks. I'll ask Dende a little more about the potion, and if it's not worth it, I'll know.**  
  
"But....."  
  
**I know you're afraid of losing me, but I'll be fine. Piccolo said that he can give me a senzu before the side effects become permanent. Please, Saki- chan, this is what I want to do!**  
  
"And I think it's a bad idea! Genji-chan....."  
  
Genji took Murasaki's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. She quieted with a gasp at the action. Genji slowly took his lips away, and looked deeply into Murasaki's eyes.  
  
**I know you're concerned about me, and that you love me, but I would never do anything stupid or foolish. Piccolo would never advise me to do something that would cost me my life. Saki-chan, please....**  
  
Murasaki choaked back a sob, and pulled Genji back into her arms.  
  
"Oh, Genji-chan!" she cried, trying not to shed tears. Genji hugged her back. "I hope you know what you're doing....."  
  
Genji looked over at Piccolo, who had grown bored with the argument and decided to meditate. Genji snapped his fingers to get his attention, and Piccolo opened his eyes.  
  
**It's a go!** Genji announced, showing Piccolo a thumbs-up. **I'm ready when you are, Piccolo-san!** 


	2. The Beginning of the Second Journey, Pa...

Chapter 102  
  
Genji prepared to leave with his friends for the land of Korin, which lay under the Tenkai's shadow. The first thing he did was write the letter he promised Marron. He would mail it as soon as he reached the land of Korin. He then said his goodbyes to the villagers and the raven gods. Moma was rather accepting of Genji's departure for a devoted Red Elk, and only gave a nibble on the boy's bangs. Most of the young girls were crying, not wanting the lovable Genji to leave! A lot of the men wished Genji luck and gave him blessings from the gods.  
  
One young man gave Genji an interesting gift. It was an Emishi short sword.  
  
"My father forged it and handled it himself. His blood, sweat, tears and soul went into everything he did with it. He's too old to give it to you himself, so he asked me to offer it. Please take this sword with you, he says, you may be in need of it."  
  
Genji looked at the sword. It was no different from other swords the Emishi forged: the blade was three feet long, ended in a sharp angle, the hilt was wrapped in leather and finished with a brass ring he could fit two fingers in.  
  
Genji shook his head sadly.  
  
**It's a beautiful sword, but I can't take it. It belongs to your father.**  
  
"But you must!" the man gasped. "He wants you to have it! Please! It will help you in future travels! I promise you!"  
  
Genji hung his head for a moment to think, then he brought it back up with a smile.  
  
**Tell your father that I thank him very much, and I wish him the best of help. I will respect his sword, and return it to him when I come back. What's your name?**  
  
The boy smiled widely, and gave the sword to Genji.  
  
"Yuji! And my father is Yupa! He'll be overjoyed! Thank you very much, Sir Genji!"  
  
Genji bowed with a last message to the boy.  
  
**Please don't call me 'Sir.' The wolves don't take men into their tribe.**  
  
He headed for the village entrance. Piccolo, Yume, Momiji, Ryu, Arangami, Trunks, and Goten were waiting for him. Yume's sattlebag was tied on her back, filled with supplies. Trunks came foreword as Genji approached.  
  
"We're taking the cargo truck." Trunks explained as Ryu slumped his shoulders in fear of the news. "It's a one-an-a-half day trip. Is that okay?" Genji nodded while Ryu shook his head.  
  
"I hate riding in the truck." Ryu moaned. "Can't you guys fly us there?"  
  
"We'd love to." Trunks shook his head. "But Yume is just too much for us to carry."  
  
Ryu sighed while Genji nodded again. Then, he heard hooves behind him, and turned. He couldn't believe what he saw! Riding atop Hasanko was someone wearing Emishi robes, a straw cape, and a red hood with mouth cloth. Even though Genji couldn't see the warrior's face, he knew only one person Hasanko would allow to ride on him.....  
  
**Saki-chan, what are you doing?**  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
**No, you're not! Your people need you here!**  
  
"I'm not letting the possibility of death get to you, Genji." Murasaki argued. "I want to be there just in case something goes wrong."  
  
**But your people....**  
  
".....agreed that you need me more than they do. My father and Suzaku will watch over the village. They want me to go with you!"  
  
**Saki-chan......**  
  
"She can come with us if she wants to." Piccolo spoke up. "This is her decision, just like take the potion is yours."  
  
Genji gritted his teeth as he thought. After a while, he took a strap of Hasanko's reigns and led him towards teh group. Murasaki smiled at the boy.  
  
"Thank you, Genji-chan."  
  
He looked up at her and smiled with one nod. The others turned and left the village behind them.  
  
There were Emishi laws about watching those leaving their territory. You were not to see someone off if they were banished, if they were an enemy, if their hair had been cut off, or if they were travelors whose home was not in the territory. Genji was the latter, as all his friends were.  
  
However, against all those laws, the people of the village called goodbye to him and waved.  
  
Even against thousands of years of tradition, the Emishi people honored Genji's deeds and his warrior spirit as he left the village and entered the pages of Emishi history.  
  
/|\  
  
They traveled on foot through the forest until they reached the parking lot away from the lands of the Emishi. Trunks and Goten loaded everyone into the truck but themselves, and the two boys jumped into the front cab. As the engine started up, everyone took a seat and made themselves comfortable. Piccolo and Arangami began to meditate, Ryu started a conversation with Momiji and Murasaki, Yume decided to take a nap, and Genji looked out the window to the cab to stare out the windshield. He sat on Hasanko's back to do so.  
  
The truck pulled out of the lot, and turned on a country road. Genji entertained himself by watching the road go by and glancing at Chinese roadsigns. He also thought to himself.  
  
'I finished one quest and began another. Now, I must search through the heavens to find the one who will cure me. Will my travels never end?  
  
'Will Yume and I ever see home again?' 


	3. The Beginning of the Second Journey, Pa...

Chapter 103  
  
"Korin." Ryu mused. "Named after one they call the 'King of Martial Arts.' "  
  
"That's right." Murasaki nodded. "I trained under Korin-sama after climbing up his tower. The rumors are true, he is as good as they say, but I was disapointed that he was not any better."  
  
"Soh, it's nuut wurth it?" Momiji wondered.  
  
"It is worth it." Murasaki nodded. "You must be strong enough. And, the guardian of the tower must deem you worthy."  
  
"Gawdy-yan?"  
  
"There is a very small tribe of one family living at the base of the tower. They strictly manage those who climb and those who will never touch the tower." Murasaki smiled. "They are very kind people who can sence if your heart is pure or evil."  
  
"What clan are they?" Ryu asked. "Are they Mononoke?"  
  
"No. They worship their tribal 'kami.' And the name depends on the dominant heir of the family. As of now, they are the Upa clan; and should Sir Upa pass on, his daughter would become the dominant one and they would become the Tempura clan."  
  
"I see." Ryu nodded.  
  
"Booma!" Momiji cried. "Thaat's so awesome!"  
  
"So, will any of us be able to climb the tower?"  
  
"We shouldn't need to." Murasaki shook her head. "We're not going to Korin's Tower, we're going to the Tenkai. It floats directly above Korin's tower, high above the Earth."  
  
"As high as 'heaven,' like the name translates." Ryu smiled.  
  
"Why go they when whe're gunna go seey Korin-sama?!" Momiji demanded. "Who culd be so mure powaful?!"  
  
"God." Murasaki said simply.  
  
"Guud?" Momiji blinked.  
  
"Oh, you mean Kami." Ryu realized. "I dunno......I heard he's dead."  
  
Piccolo blushed as he meditated.  
  
"No, he's very well alive." Murasaki smiled, thinking of Piccolo. "But it is his successor we are going to see. His name is Dende, and he has been watching over the Earth since the Cell Game."  
  
"Phwooooo!" Ryu whistled, impressed. "Long time. Is he as old as Kami was?"  
  
"Goodness, no." Murasaki shook her head. "He's approaching his thirties, I think."  
  
"I guess that's young for a guardian." Ryu thought out loud, scratching his head.  
  
"Dende is the youngest guardian in three thousand years." Piccolo explained, momentarily coming out of meditation. "And he's proven to be a very good one. I trust his actions and decisions with my life."  
  
Genji smiled upon hearing that.  
  
Dende seemed trustworthy enough......  
  
/|\  
  
Genji watched through the cab window until the sun began to set and he became sleepy. He slid off Hasanko's back and walked over to the already sleeping Yume. He flopped down next to her and snuggled into her fur. Before he fell asleep, he felt someone kiss his cheek.  
  
"Good night, Genji-chan." Murasaki whispered in his ear.  
  
Even the bandages on his face couldn't hide his blushing cheeks. Murasaki giggled before moving away from him. Genji froze and refused to move for the rest of the night.  
  
Five hours passed before he finally surrendered to sleep. 


	4. Thoughts in Beijing

Chapter 104  
  
Genji awoke to the subtle feeling of Hasanko nibbling at his hair. Genji opened his eyes with a sleepy sigh, and scratched Hasanko's chin.  
  
**Good morning.**  
  
Yume also woke, yawning loudly and shaking her head side to side.  
  
"Morning already?" she muttered.  
  
Genji got up and stretched.  
  
**Yep. And I think the truck stopped.** He looked around, seeing that everyone was still asleep. He hopped on Hasanko's back to look into the cab and out the windshield. They were in an enormous city with buildings towering as high as the clouds. He could hear hover cars on the streets zipping past. He could smell the smog and the cigarette smoke in the air.  
  
Where was he?  
  
He saw Goten on the passanger side, drinking coffee. Genji rapped on the window a couple of times.  
  
Tap, tap, tap!  
  
Goten looked up and slid the window open.  
  
"Morning." he greeted.  
  
Genji waved, then stretched his hand out the window, and waved it around curiously.  
  
"Oh, where are we?" Goten interpreted. "Beijing. Trunks is getting gas, since we ran low. Hey, are you hungry? I bought breakfast for everybody. You like McDonald's?"  
  
McDonald's? What was that? A farm?  
  
Genji shrugged, and was handed a paper box of hash browns. He took a bite of the hash browns.  
  
"How is it? Good?"  
  
Genji waved his thumb and pinky side to side. So-so.  
  
"Yeah. That's how everything is at McDonald's. Hey, you wanna get out and stretch your legs?"  
  
Genji nodded. Goten put his paper coffee cup in a cup holder and opened his side door.  
  
"Okay. I'll open the back for you."  
  
Genji hopped off Hasanko's back and faced the cargo door. He was very eager to see China's capital city for himself.  
  
'The city Yamcha talks so often and so fondly about.....The Emperor's Palace, the Tower of Spirits, the first Tenkai-Itchi Budakai arena.....there's so much I want to see.'  
  
Hold your horses, kid. This city is huge, and you won't have time to see it all.  
  
'I know, I know.....but I'm here, aren't I? At long last?'  
  
Heh. You sure are.  
  
The cargo door opened a few feet, leaking in some late morning sunlight.  
  
"Come on out, Genji." Goten invited. The door was only open big enough for Genji to slide out, so that the light wouldn't wake up the others. As Genji began to crawl out feet first, Yume poked her nose through the opening and whimpered.  
  
"Me too! Me too!"  
  
Genji helped Goten opened the door all the way, and Yume trotted out of the back. Goten closed the door as Genji's feet touched the ground.  
  
"We're leaving just as soon as Trunks gets back. So, don't be out too long."  
  
Genji nodded, and looked out at the city from the gas station the truck was parked at.  
  
The streets were crouded with cars, the sidewalks were crouded with people, and the sky was crouded in building tops. The sights were mostly of box shaped buildings with curved rooves, bright and festive colors, and exotic writing on signs. The air was filled with the sounds of the jagged and short Chinese words, and the smells of foreign foods and blooming tree blossoms.  
  
Genji knew very little Chinese, and his penmenship of the language was very poor. However, he managed to pick out a few words from the crowd talk, and none of them helped. The Chinese language seemed so harsh and sharp to Genji's ears. It would cut and stab with strange sounds while his native Japanese sounded more smooth and flowing.  
  
**I'll never get the hang of the world off the mountain....**  
  
Well, is it more fantasic in person than on TV? Like I asked you?  
  
Genji smirked as he looked around.  
  
**Oh, yeah. You bet.**  
  
Told ya so, eh?  
  
/|\  
  
Ten minutes later, Trunks came back to the truck to take off. Apparently, he was haggling for a lower gas price for the truck, and failed miserably. After loading Genji and Yume back inside, the truck drove out of the city. Eventually, everyone woke up and chatter filled the back of the truck.  
  
" 'Feels like I haven't left this." Ryu muttered. "For almost a week, we've been sitting in the back of a truck."  
  
"It'll be a much shorter trip." Murasaki promised. "The land of Korin isn't too far from here."  
  
"Nice ta know." Momiji huffed. "Me arse is fallen 'sleep." She smiled at Genji. "Yu 'cited, Genji? Gonna git cured?"  
  
Genji nodded at her.  
  
"S'all good, ain't it?"  
  
"So, what is this cure?" Ryu brought up. "All I know is that it has something to do with Dende."  
  
"All will be made clear." Piccolo promised from his corner as he meditated. "Just be patient."  
  
Genji could hardly be patient.  
  
He wanted to get this over with and go home. 


	5. Genji's First Flight, Part 1

Chapter 105  
  
A couple of hours later, the truck stopped and the engine was turned off.  
  
"We're here!" Trunks announced from the cab. "Hold on, and I'll let you guys out."  
  
"BANZAI!" Momiji cheered. "We're here!"  
  
"Finally!" Ryu cried. "No more truck!"  
  
"Yay!" Yume barked happily. "Genji will be cured!"  
  
"Shut up!" Arangami shouted. "My nerves! You kids today...."  
  
Murasaki giggled while Genji laughed to himself.  
  
The door to the back opened all the way up, and Yume quickly bounded out first. Everyone followed her onto a scene much different from Beijing.  
  
They were in an open field with some foliage growing here and there. Not too far away was a very small dwelling of teepees around a central bonfire site. It was way too small to be a village. In the distance was a forest and in the forest, stretching up as far as the eye could follow, was a thin pole decorated with various carvings.  
  
Genji instinctively knew it was Korin Tower.  
  
The Tenkai was close.  
  
/|\  
  
A small group of twenty young boys and girls came out of the teepees to welcome the new comers. Most of the attention was quickly put on Yume and Hasanko. The children were fascinated by the animals, and Yume was quickly put into a playful puppy mode.  
  
Trunks tried to bring the attention back to the humans.  
  
" 'Scuse me, everyone! Can we talk to the guy in charge?!"  
  
Although most of the kids were dressed normally, Trunks was able to pick out three dressed in light deerhide vests and pants. The three children dressed as tribesmen noticed Trunks and stood before him. They were three boys, identical, dressed alike, and took turns speaking sentences.  
  
"Greetings, strangers." "You bring us no harm." "You are welcome on our land."  
  
Trunks blinked a few times.  
  
"Uh.....right....."  
  
Murasaki smiled at the boys.  
  
"Shinji! Shingo! Shinra! Don't you remember me?"  
  
All three faces lit up in delight.  
  
"Hey!" "It's...." "Miss Murasaki!"  
  
"HELLO!" All three of them cheered, rushing to and hugging her. Trunks scratched his head.  
  
"Saki-kun? Who are they?"  
  
"These are Sir Upa's triplet sons. They're wonderful children, and they want to be Mononoke priests one day."  
  
"Oh really?" Ryu wondered, walking by at that moment. "Well, there's just two choices for them: tigers and wolves. Those are the only two tribes where you don't have to be born of to be a part of."  
  
The triplets glared at him.  
  
"We....!" "Know....!" "That!"  
  
"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to be offensive. So, if those are Upa's boys, then who are these other kids?" Ryu looked back at the children admiring Yume and Hasanko.  
  
"They are friends of the boys." Murasaki explained. "They like to come over from the village and visit." She turned to them finally. "Boys, where is your father and Tempura?"  
  
"Inside." Shinji pointed at the teepees.  
  
"Father is training Tempura further." Shingo continued.  
  
"Come! They'll be so happy to see you again!" Shinra directed.  
  
The children led her along to the teepees. Ryu and Trunks took up the rear, calling for everyone to follow.  
  
"Oy! Minna!" ((Translation: "Hey! Guys!")) "Let's go! We're gunna go meet Chief Upa now!"  
  
Genji nodded to himself.  
  
**Let's go, Yume. We have a lot of people to meet today.**  
  
They walked to the family living quarters, letting the rest of the children follow them.  
  
/|\  
  
To greet them on the plot of teepees was a young woman about Ryu's age. She had long black hair, brown eyes and red clay skin. She was dressed in a dress of pure white deer hide with tassles and beads decorating her sleeves, neckline, and hem. She was barefoot, and held a spear in one hand. She stabbed it into the ground as she spotted the visitors, and crossed her arms.  
  
'Cute.' Genji thought. 'Not gorgeous, but cute. She must be Tempura.'  
  
"Tempura-kun!" Murasaki called to the woman. "Hello!"  
  
"Welcome back, Murasaki Madrid." Tempura nodded, without so much as a smile. "It is good to see you again."  
  
The three little brothers crouded around her, tugging on her tassles.  
  
"Where's father?" "Where's father??" "Where's father???"  
  
"He's out hunting in the woods. He will be back in time for dinner." Tempura looked past Murasaki and at the band of small travelors. "Unfortunantly, Murasaki, we will not have enough to feed your guests."  
  
"Oh, don't mind us." the priestess insisted. "We won't be staying long. We're on our way to the Tenkai, and I just stopped by to say hello."  
  
"Yeah, hi." Trunks and Goten waved.  
  
"Hello!" Yume yipped, wagging her tail.  
  
"Yo." Ryu saluted with a peace sign.  
  
"G'day." Momiji nodded.  
  
Genji, Arangami, Piccolo bowed respectively.  
  
Suddenly, Tempura kicked Genji in the face while he was in mid bow! Genji fell flat on his back, holding his bleeding nose.  
  
"Genji!" Momiji cried, running to the boy's side. Murasaki did the same, sitting opposite of Momiji. The croud of children also came to Genji's aide. Murasaki held up the boy's head.  
  
"Genji-chan? Are you...."  
  
**It's just my nose. I'm fine.**  
  
Momiji quickly stood up and faced Tempura angrily.  
  
"Yu bitch! Wot yu hurt me Genji for?!"  
  
"Genji...." Tempura nodded. "So that is his name."  
  
"Wot'd yu du thaat?! I'll kill yu!"  
  
Tempura didn't even look phazed by everyone asking her questions. The children started crying and asking "Why?" all around. Most of the visitors looked unsure about what was happening. Piccolo watched on while Yume glaring at Tempura, teeth bared.  
  
"He is evil." Tempura answered. "He does not belong in this land. He will leave now or I will kill him."  
  
"EVIL?!" Everyone except Piccolo cried out. Yume stood over Genji and barked fiercely.  
  
"How dare you!" Yume snapped. "How dare you! Genji is not evil! I should bite your head off!"  
  
"That's enough, Yume." Piccolo decided, putting a hand on her flank. He turned to Tempura. "The evil you sence is a demon growing inside the boy's soul. He is pure of heart."  
  
Tempura narrowed her eyes at Genji, searching through the evil for any trace of good. Genji also looked her in the eyes the best he could.  
  
**I am not evil.** he told her. Whether she was fluent with the Language or not, she didn't show it. She just shook her head.  
  
"If what you say is true, warrior, then the demon has fully grown. I feel no purity from this.....thing."  
  
Yume continued to bark in anger, not believing a word of it. Genji stared at his hands in horror.  
  
'Is it true? Is it in total control?! It could kill me at any moment, then!'  
  
Don't believe that for a moment, kid! Remember, as long as you're still alive, it's not too late!  
  
"He won't be on your land for too much longer." Piccolo promised. "We are taking him to the Tenkai and out of your hair."  
  
"No evil will stand before Lord Dende!"  
  
"That is not your decision to make. Dende requested to see Genji, and he will."  
  
"Evil will not set foot in God's palace!"  
  
"Your responcibility is Korin Tower, and only Korin Tower. We are not going to the tower, we are going to the Tenkai."  
  
"....." Tempura finally fell quiet.  
  
"Choooooooah!" Momiji cheered. "Thaat's tellin' 'em, ya highness!"  
  
"Momiji, please stop calling me that."  
  
Tempura lowered her eyes to her bare feet.  
  
"Forgive me for arguing." she appologized. "I was acting on instinct upon sencing evil on my land. I didn't realize the situation needs no say from me."  
  
Genji stood up, still plugging his nose.  
  
**So, can I go......I mean, may I go to the Tenkai, miss Tempura?**  
  
Tempura nodded.  
  
"Yes, you may.......Genji." 


	6. Genji's First Flight, Part 2

Chapter 106  
  
Genji looked up and up and up at the huge poll of Korin Tower. It stretched up even further than the skyscrapers in Beijing, maybe even taller than any other structure in the world. He smiled.  
  
'And Saki-chan managed to climb up it? Wow. She's very strong...'  
  
Behind him, Trunks, Goten and Piccolo were working out a schedule.  
  
"We'll have to carry the others up." Trunks proposed. "The three of us are the only ones who can fly."  
  
"That's no problem." Goten nodded. "None of them look too heavy....."  
  
"Maybe Momiji. I bet she wheighs a ton and a ha......"  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!  
  
"Hey!" Trunks yelped after being punched by an electro-gloved fist.  
  
"Yu wotch ya mouth, Trunksie-boy! I haad enough'a ya smart-arse remaaks!"  
  
"Sorry." Trunks moaned. "Uh, Piccolo, you can carry Momiji up."  
  
Piccolo gave a nod of aknoledgement.  
  
"I'll carry Saki-Kun." Trunks announced. "I deserve to, after all. She's my prom date. So, Goten, you take Ryu."  
  
"Okay." Goten nodded. "Hey, what about Genji?"  
  
"He should stay down here with Yume." Piccolo suggested. "Since we're carrying the wolf up last, he should explain to her what is happening."  
  
"Okay." Trunks nodded. "So, that just leaves Arangami....."  
  
"I'm not going." the ninja shook his head.  
  
Genji turned to him.  
  
**Why not, man?**  
  
"My master will want me by his side soon. He won't be pleased to hear that you're still alive."  
  
Genji completely faced Arangami.  
  
**So, you're leaving?**  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Genji reached out and shook his hand.  
  
**Thanks for coming with us, Arangami.**  
  
"Sure."  
  
Everyone got ready soon afterward. Piccolo took Momiji in his arms while Trunks and Goten piggy-backed Murasaki and Ryu on thier backs. They took off, straight up into the sky, until they could barely be seen. Genji smiled as he watched them go. Then, he went to Yume to explain what was to happen.  
  
/|\  
  
Arangami watched the boy go to his wolf, and he smiled behind his cloth mask.  
  
'Pity I have to leave him. It's very rare to find those like him: a strong soul in a gentle boy.....'  
  
Tempura approached, so Arangami turned to her.  
  
"Is there a nearby village with a phone? I must contact my master."  
  
"The nearest village has a pay-phone." she answered. "Do you need transport there?"  
  
"I'll walk, thank you." Arangami accepted. Then, he turned and walked away. Tempura blinked after him.  
  
"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friend?"  
  
"He's not my friend." Arangami answered. "And I said my goodbyes. Farewell to you, guardian."  
  
Tempura watched him leave until he disapeared into the nearby forest. Although her face was stone still and serious, she was smiling inside her mind.  
  
'There aren't many men like that shinobi. I sence he belongs to an evil man, but his heart is pure. this man wishes no harm to innocent lives. He must respect this Genji boy so......' 


	7. Genji's First Flight, Part 3

Chapter 107  
  
Soon, Piccolo, Trunks, and Goten dropped from the sky. They were ready to take Yume up.  
  
"Carrying her weight is not a problem." Trunks evaluated. "But carrying her THAT high is going to take a bit more strength. You'll have to help us fly her up, Genji."  
  
While Yume was thinking how fun it would be to go flying, Genji felt a little fearful of Trunk's words.  
  
**Me? Fly? I can barely hover!**  
  
"Don't be intimidated, Genji." Piccolo consoled. "You've been practicing in the Emishi village against my orders, remember? Powering ki for a fall is no different from powering ki to fly."  
  
**But....**  
  
"Just like how I taught you on Grim Reaper's Isle. Push with your ki, that's all I want you to do."  
  
A lesson Genji often forgot: don't try to argue with Piccolo Daimao.  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
**Alright. I'll try, Piccolo-san.**  
  
Everyone took thier position under Yume to lift her up. Genji took the front, under the wolf's chest. Piccolo and Goten held her stomach. Trunks was unhappily stuck with the hind quarters.  
  
"Hey! How come I have to be in the back?!"  
  
" 'Cause everyone else is in front, Trunks."  
  
"That's bull! What if she pees on me?!"  
  
Yume laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I went while you were gone."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Yeah." Trunks and Goten answered. Genji nodded.  
  
"Okay, let's go."  
  
The four of them powered up, and Genji concentrated on trying to fly. He breathed deeply and cleared his mind the best he could. Cell coached the kid on quietly.  
  
Imagine you are doing a routein jump from the Emishi cliffs, and you power up to soften your landing. Power up enough so that should you land, your feet barely touch the ground and you blast yourself into the air....  
  
**.........**  
  
Gimme a break, will ya?! I'm trying to help you out!  
  
Genji powered up as high as flying standards would allow. The four of them hovered up as slowly as they could, then they blasted off into the air. Yume started barking and giggling in joy.  
  
"Hee hee hee hee! This is fun!"  
  
With the strain in his arms, Genji felt why transporting Yume would have been a problem. With the gravity trying to keep Yume's weight on the ground, everyone's arms and shoulders were put into a strain. Even still, the flight up was going smoothly.  
  
After a while of watching the patterns of the tower zip by, Piccolo announced, "Just about there! Keep going!" Then, he said quietly to Genji: "You are doing well, but don't let that distract you."  
  
Genji smiled a little, and kept pushing up on Yume. The wolf started to whimper a little.  
  
"Hey, my butt is falling...."  
  
"Trunks!" Goten yelled. "Quit slacking and keep up!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Goten!" Trunks yelled back. "You'd be nervous if you were on this end too!"  
  
"Both of you be quiet!" Piccolo ordered. "Concentrate on getting to the Tenkai!"  
  
All four pushed Yume up and up until they reached the top of Korin's tower and it zipped right up by them. The Tenkai was close.  
  
Genji grinned to himself, and pushed up a tad bit stronger.  
  
'This is great! I'm getting closer! Soon, my scar will be healed, the demon will be killed, and maybe in the afterlife I can visit my mother.....'  
  
NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Genji's heart lurched once again, making him shake and faulter. He let go of Yume, powered down, and started to fall. Yume barked in panic.  
  
"GENJI!!!!"  
  
In his panic, Genji forgot how to power up. He plummeted in the air, and soon landed on top of Korin Tower. He was instantly knocked unconscious.  
  
"Oh no!" Goten cried. "Genji!"  
  
"What do we do?!" Trunks asked while Piccolo moved in Genji's place to keep Yume balanced.  
  
"Keep going! If we put a little more power into it, we can drop Yume off at the Tenkai and come back for Genji."  
  
"Alright!" Trunks and Goten nodded. "They continued flying up as Yume whimpered at the sight below her.  
  
"Genji.......please be okay......." 


	8. Genji's First Flight, Part 4

Chapter 108  
  
The summit of Korin Tower held an oval shaped dome which served as housing for the old sage. The entire building was sleek, white, and very smooth....  
  
.......esspecially the roof.  
  
Genji lay on the roof, unconscious and unaware of what was happening to him. His head was slightly wounded, blood was staining the hair behind his head. His guardian desperatly tried to wake the boy up.  
  
Genji! Genji, wake up! Genji!  
  
Genji grunted a couple of times, and tried to roll on his side as though he was in bed.  
  
He's okay, but he thinks he's asleep! God damn it, Genji! Wake up!  
  
Then, the boy's body went into a slow slide for the edge of the roof.  
  
Oh no.....Genji, you gotta wake up NOW! Wake up, or you'll fall!  
  
There was no responce from Genji as his body slowly inched to the end of the roof.  
  
Okay.....sorry for not asking you first, but I'm taking over for a moment.  
  
Genji's eyes remained closed, but his body slowly turned to his stomach. Cell carefully made Genji's hands creep along the smooth surface, to make the body climb up. However, the moment only made Genji's body slide further down with no way to stop him.  
  
Oh no!  
  
Soon, Genji's body fell from the roof!  
  
In mere seconds.......  
  
.......GENJI!.......  
  
.......the boy's eyes snapped open.......  
  
......his hands flexed quickly........  
  
......and he snagged a balcony railing!  
  
Genji hung for a few moments, breathing heavily in aftermath. He was frightened stiff by what almost happened!  
  
Genji, this is important! You hit your head really hard and the wound is bleeding! Get on solid ground now before you black out again!  
  
He nodded and did a pull-up to climb up the balcony. Under the roof he almost plummited from was a circular room. In the center was a statue as big as he was, and topping it was a jug. As he walked to it, he heard someone behind him.  
  
"Well, well. A guest decided to drop by. We don't get many of those."'  
  
Genji swiftly turned around, but saw no one in front of him.  
  
"Down here!"  
  
Genji looked at his feet, and saw a fluffy white cat holding a wooden walking stick, and smiling.  
  
"Hi there. The names Korin. You look familiar....."  
  
Genji freaked.  
  
**Korin-sama?! You're Korin-sama?! The king of martial arts?!**  
  
"Yep."  
  
Genji got to his knees and glared suspiciously.  
  
**......a fat, poofy, flea-bitten cat?**  
  
Korin gave Genji a bop on the head with his cane.  
  
"Now who are you calling flea-bitten, blondie?!"  
  
Genji rubbed his head with a smirk.  
  
**Ow.....nice hit. You must be him. Forgive my rudeness, sir, I.....** Then, he felt blood on the back of his head and gasped. **Oh no! That's right! My head!**  
  
"Hit your head on the way down?" Korin asked, scratching his cheek. "Oh, so sorry. I didn't mean to hit you there if I did...."  
  
**No, you didn't. But......** Genji quickly sat on the ground and lowered his head in his hands. **Better keep my head still.....**  
  
Don't worry, kid. Help's on the way. I can feel Piccolo's ki from above.  
  
"Here, let me look." Korin offered, walking around the boy and looking at the back of his head. He lifted up Genji's hair with the end of his cane, and looked at the wound. "Oh, it's just a scratch, and it's not bleeding too badly. I'd give you a senzu if I had any; Yajerobi's not back with the bean harvest yet, and I think Dende-sama has the last one...."  
  
Genji shivered a little, hoping that he wouldn't die from the wound. His worrying looked very apparent to Korin, who walked back around to Genji's face.  
  
"Oh, you'll be fine." he insisted. "I'm sure someone's coming back for you. Meanwhile, why don't you tell me your name."  
  
**Genji...**  
  
"Ah, so you're Genji. Piccolo had made several attempts to find you in the past. Even Dende couldn't find you, but I'm glad they finally made your acuaintence. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
**Yeah....sure.....**  
  
"Are you still worried? It's alright, Genji. Tell me a little about yourself, how's life treating you?"  
  
**You don't wanna know.**  
  
"Aw, c'mon. Talk a little. How'd you manage to get all the way up here without climbing? Did you fly?"  
  
**Well.....** Genji began, sniffing back a tear. **.....I'm not sure. I don't think I flew..... I wouldn't call it flight. I didn't make it to the Tenkai. I don't think I'll ever fly like Piccolo or the others.**  
  
"Hey, it's not like you failed or anything. I'm sure there was a complication, because I felt your ki as you came up. You were flying, alright! And you were doing a great job! You're a natural, kid!"  
  
**I don't think so.....**  
  
"Well, y'are! So, what happened on the way up?"  
  
**Demon attack.....**  
  
Karin squinted into Genji's pink eyes, and felt the ki of the inner demon. It was resting at the moment, tired from it's effort to kill Genji. The wise old cat nodded.  
  
"I see. It all makes sence. You sure did get a complication, didn't ya, kid? Well, I know that you're on your way to the Tenkai to overcome it."  
  
**It just looks more and more impossible every day....**  
  
"Shall I whack you upside the head again? It's not impossible, kid. If you don't try, you'll never get rid of that demon. I know for a fact that you can't give up now, esspecially if you came all the way from the Wolf Jaw region. You traveled half way around the world for this chance at life, you can't give up!"  
  
**But nothing I do stops the demon! Nothing can kill it! What can I do?!**  
  
"Well, I know one thing you can't do: give up. Go see Dende about what can be done. I know that bright lad like him would find something that can help you. He had heard about you earlier and thought he had a solution to your problem. He even stopped right down here to make the potion in complete solitude."  
  
Genji looked slightly astonished. If someone put that much effort into his cause, then why should the boy turn that person away? If someone had hope, then so did he. Genji smiled a little.  
  
**I came all the way here to ask Dende-sama for help....there's no way I can turn him down now....**  
  
"See, that's what I'm trying to say. As long as you have hope, there's still a reason to keep going. Seek all the help you can get while you can get it, I guarentee that you'll need every word of advice."  
  
Genji smiled and bowed his head slightly.  
  
**Thank you, Korin-sama. I will remember what you said.**  
  
"You're a good kid, Genji. You're a little soft and still young with a lot to learn. That's alright. Even those as old as me are still learning."  
  
Soon, Piccolo arrived, landing urgently in the tower. Concern was painted all over his face.  
  
"Genji!"  
  
"He's fine, Piccolo. I kept him talking so that he wouldn't pass out." Korin assured. Genji turned to look at the Namek, still looking worried about his wound. Piccolo walked up to Genji and helped the boy to his feet.  
  
"Good to see that you're alright, Genji." Piccolo said softly. "Now, let's get you to the Tenkai."  
  
Genji nodded. Piccolo took the boy under one arm and flew out of the tower. Genji waved goodbye to the kung-fu kitty as Piccolo took him back up to the Tenkai.  
  
Korin smiled after the two, as though he had mysteriously unlocked all of Genji's secrets. 


	9. Draft of the Living Dead, Part 1

Chapter 109  
  
The Tenkai was a massive and beautiful structure, hanging in the sky with no support. Shaped something like a children's top, and hundreds of meters wide, Genji was sure the look of it alone deemed it God's palace. Piccolo landed on the flat end of the marble structure and set Genji on his feet.  
  
The top of the Tenkai was a beautiful sight. The floor was made of marble, there were several blooming flowers in gardens, looming trees with plentiful shade, and in the center was a magnificent palace with dome rooves.  
  
Genji smiled at the grand place around him.  
  
**Beautiful....**  
  
From behind the palace, Yume bounded out to greet him!  
  
"GENJI!"  
  
**I'm alright, Yume. It's okay.** He pet her muzzle to let her know he was okay. The wolf whimpered.  
  
"We were all so scared....." she cried. "We thought you wouldn't make it!"  
  
**I'm fine. I made it. Don't worry, Yume, it won't happen again.**  
  
"Genji." Piccolo interrupted the moment. The boy lifted up his head to see another Namek walking foreword. He was very young, in his twenties, and dressed in traditional Namekian robes. There was also a great power around him, Genji couldn't help but notice it.  
  
"Hi." the young Namekian greeted. "You must be Genji. Are you alright? Piccolo said you fell....."  
  
"His head is bleeding slightly." Piccolo reported with little urgency. "Dende, he'll need healing."  
  
"No problem." Dende nodded. "Here, Genji. Get down on your knees."  
  
Genji carefully knelt and Dende knelt with him. Dende held out his hands in front of Genji's head, and a glowing light pulsed from them. It didn't take long for the wound to heal and for any visible blood to vanish. Dende set his hands down and smiled.  
  
"There. That's it."  
  
They both stood up as Genji felt the back of his head. Feeling not so much as a scab, the boy smiled.  
  
**Thank you, Dende-sama.**  
  
Dende smiled back.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing at all, Genji. I only wish that your arrival wasn't so.....well, eventful."  
  
**Don't worry about it. Concerning me, everything is eventful. Where is everyone?**  
  
/|\  
  
Dende led Genji to the entrance of the Tenkai were everyone was gathered. Dende excused himself and went inside while Momiji pounced on Genji.  
  
"Genji! Yu alraight?! Yu hurt?! Yu bleedin?!"  
  
Genji smiled nervously as Yume answered for him.  
  
"He got hurt, but Dende healed him."  
  
"Oh, thank goodness." Murasaki breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"You had us all worried, Genji." Goten grinned as Trunks nodded in agreement. "Man, that was scary."  
  
"Another heart attack, kid?" Ryu asked.  
  
Genji nodded.  
  
"That's alright. You seem to be doing okay. So, are you ready for this cure?"  
  
Genji nodded again, but with a confident smile. Murasaki walked up to him, her face full of concern.  
  
"I still don't want you to do this."  
  
**And I wanted you to stay with your village, but our decisions are our own. My mind is made up, and I have no options left.**  
  
"Okay," Trunks huffed, "no one has said anything about this cure Genji wants to take. So, what is it?"  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a cure, Trunks." Dende answered, coming out of the palace with a giant jug in his hands. "It's more the path to the cure."  
  
Everyone, esspecially Genji, stood attentive around Dende as the guardian explained.  
  
"What I have in my hands is the Draft of the Living Dead, a European sleeping potion and a very powerful one. Whoever drinks it will be put into a sleep so deep, all but the most vital body functions will stop. The soul will be tricked into thinking the body is dead and head to the heavens. There, Genji can find someone who has the power to vanquish the demon."  
  
"Sounds risky." Trunks bit his lip.  
  
"It is." Dende nodded. "Without the proper antidote, the body can be fed a senzu bean and the soul will come right back."  
  
"So, there's no more risk!" Goten supposed. Dende shook his head.  
  
"There's always a risk. The afterlife is full of strange creatures and characters. Who knows who Genji could run into? Who knows what could happen to his spirit while he's there? And he wouldn't be able to come to us for help as a spirit. He would be completely on his own with none of us to protect him."  
  
Again, Murasaki looked at Genji in concern. The boy didn't look at her, just kept attention to Dende. The guardian stared Genji in the eyes.  
  
"Genji, are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"  
  
Genji nodded firmly with full confidence and determination.  
  
**Yes.**  
  
"You haven't drunk the potion yet, it's not too late to back out."  
  
**I've come here, haven't I? It's already too late.**  
  
Dende nodded, then turned to Popo.  
  
"Mr. Popo, a glass please."  
  
Popo nodded and headed back into the palace. Ryu looked over at the jug curiously.  
  
"That looks like a lot. How much of that does Genji have to drink?"  
  
"Oh," Dende chuckled, "I didn't fill the whole jug, there's just a swallowful inside. The smaller bottles are being washed."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Genji," Dende turned back to the boy, "check your equipment. Whatever is attatched to your body is what's going with you."  
  
**Okay.** Genji looked himself over. He checked over his belt first. Everything in his utility belt (demon scrolls, Udine's remaining sand dollars, and a little money) was going. The Emishi short sword was also going, as was his bow and quiver of arrows. He wanted his fur shroud to go with him too, so he secured it tighter and pulled the mask over his face.  
  
'My mother's mask......  
  
'Maybe I should go find my mother. She may know someone who can help me.'  
  
Suddenly, Momiji latched onto Genji tightly, hugging him close. He almost fell over from weight misballance.  
  
"I'm ataached ta him! I'm ataached ta him! I'm goin tuu!"  
  
**No, you're not!** Genji insisted, prying his arms open. **Let go, Momiji!**  
  
"Sorry, Momiji." Dende shook his head. "Other people don't count."  
  
"D'oh." Momiji sighed, slumping. "Tuu baad."  
  
"Genji-chan," Murasaki said softly. He turned to her as she took off her necklace that held her tiny flute. "Can you take this with you? I want you to have it." She smiled faintly. "For luck."  
  
Genji smiled and looped the necklace over his head.  
  
Momiji then wrapped her arms jealously around Genji's shoulders.  
  
"I've got sumthin for ya tuu!"  
  
She pushed her mouth on Genji's for a big, wet, sloppy kiss! She made loud slurping sounds in Genji's mouth, freaking him out! Trunks, Goten, Yume, and Dende grossed out. Murasaki and Piccolo respectively looked away. Genji quickly yanked Momiji off him and glared daggers at her while wiping his mouth dry.  
  
She made a peace sign at him.  
  
"Fore luck, ya lucky bloke!"  
  
**You stuck your tongue in my mouth!**  
  
Murasaki translated in bewilderment.  
  
"You.....French kissed him?"  
  
"Hoye, hoye! Yu got ta giv' im a present, how cum I caan't?"  
  
Genji relayed his answer to Murasaki.  
  
"Genji-chan says he appreciates the nice thoughts, but your breath stinks."  
  
Genji plugged his nose for enphasis.  
  
**Could kill an elephant in one breath.**  
  
"Genji-chan! That was very rude!" Murasaki scolded.  
  
"That was just sick." Goten commented the kiss to himself.  
  
"I'll never watch a chick flick again......" Trunks moaned.  
  
"I hate people kissing...." Yume whimpered.  
  
Soon, Popo came back to end the madness. 


	10. Draft of the Living Dead, Part 2

Chapter 110  
  
"Here's a glass." Popo chirped, holding a crystal cup in his hand. Dende took it.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Popo." the guardian held the glass firmly in his hand and looked at Genji. "A bed has been prepared for you. Follow me." He headed inside the palace. Genji took lead as everyone followed Dende inside.  
  
Yume whimpered as she walked by Genji's side, and he patted her flank in comfort. Momiji and Murasaki both gave Genji worried looks as they walked behind him. Trunks, Goten, and Piccolo took up the rear, all three looking rather confident that everything would be alright.  
  
Soon, Dende showed everyone into a fancy, huge, circular bedroom with a bed and canopy in the middle. Half of the wall appeared to be missing, but looked replaced with evenly spaced pillars. The missing wall looked down on a spacious garden one story down.  
  
Momiji and Murasaki "oooohed" and "awwwed," while Genji frowned.  
  
**What do I look like?! Sleeping Beauty?! I don't wanna be in this fru- fru!**  
  
"You........don't like it here?" Dende blinked. "What's wrong with it?"  
  
Genji had a little trouble trying to say what he wanted a moment, but managed to say a couple things.  
  
**It's......too sheltered! Too unnatural! Too.......how do I put this.....?**  
  
"Feminen?" Murasaki pitched in for words. Genji shook his head.  
  
**No, not exactly.......Formal! YEs, that's it! Too formal!**  
  
"Formal?" Dende blinked. "But, Genji, you're a guest of honor. You've done great, respectful things. You deserve the best."  
  
Genji shook his head again, but more fiercely.  
  
**I don't want the best! Only the neccesities!**  
  
"Dende, understand." Piccolo said to the young Namek. "Genji has lived a simple, selfless life with no extravegent rewards or luxuries. Fancy is just not his style."  
  
"Oh, I see." Dende nodded, then he smiled at Genji. "Well then, Genji........where would you prefer to lay down?"  
  
Genji quickly looked down at the garden ward below, seeing a large area of well-cared-for flower assortments. He could see lots of dasies, lilacs, dandylions, and assorted posies as well as some shading trees.  
  
He smiled and pointed down in the garden.  
  
**Right there looks nice.**  
  
/|\  
  
Genji layed out the blankets on the marble ground and set a pillow on them. Everyone gathered around the boy while Dende poured the small amount of potion into the crystal glass. Genji laid down on the blankets, pulling another one over his lap.  
  
Everyone took their turn saying farewell.  
  
"Oh, Genji," Murasaki moaned, hugging the boy's right arm, "I'm so scared for you. Be careful, Genji-chan."  
  
Then, Momiji hugged Genji's left arm, mimicking Murasaki.  
  
"Ooooooh, Genji!" Momiji cried dramatically. "I luv yu soooooo much! Pleeze, dun't find anatha girlfriend in th' laan ove th' dead! I culdn't bare it!"  
  
**Girls........please......** Genji moaned. Ryu pried the ladies off, then patted Genji's head before mussing his hair a little.  
  
"That's not our afterlife you're going to." Ryu warned. "Remember, that's part of a whole different set of beliefs. There's an Enma-sama, ogres, ghosts, and assorted weird stuff like that."  
  
**I know. And I'm ready for it. Thanks, Ryu. Take care of everyone while I'm gone, okay?**  
  
Trunks and Goten were next.  
  
"Keep it cool, Genji." Trunks insisted, giving the boy a thumbs up.  
  
"We'll be rooting for ya, Genji!" Goten insisted as well.  
  
Genji replied with a nod.  
  
Piccolo knelt next to Genji.  
  
"There are many people in the afterlife who know most of our fighters, and will be happy to help you. If you can, seek out Kaio-sama of the West, or go see Daio-Kaio. They may be able to help you find a cure themselves."  
  
**Thank you, Piccolo-san. I will remember that.**  
  
As Piccolo stood back up, Yume leaned her head down to Genji's chest. He hugged her muzzle tightly.  
  
**Aw, Yume! I'm going to miss you!**  
  
"Come back soon, Genji! I hate it when you leave me like this! I'll never leave your side while you're gone, I promise."  
  
**That's a good girl.**  
  
Then, Dende walked to Genji with the cup.  
  
"One last warning." Dende said to the boy. "After you drink this, and your spirit goes to the afterlife, none of us here will be able to help you in any way. The good side to this is that the demon won't bother you in your travels."  
  
**Dende-sama, please give me the glass.**  
  
Slightly astonished, Dende handed Genji the glass.  
  
The boy held his glass in toast......  
  
**To my health, and the good health to those my demon has harmed!**  
  
"Genji....." Murasaki was about to stop the boy........  
  
.........Genji downed the potion in two gulps.........  
  
.........light as water, sweet as honey..........  
  
.........his body instantly went limp in relaxation........  
  
.........before he fell onto the pillow in a death-like sleep.  
  
Piccolo pulled the covers up to Genji's shoulders as Yume laid by his side.  
  
"Two days from now," Piccolo announced, "we'll give him the senzu and he will wake up with no harm. All we can do now is wait for those two days to pass."  
  
Genji's chest barely went up and down as he softly breathed, the color started draining from his skin, and his heart slowed to the point of almost stopping.  
  
Another journey had begun.  
  
  
  
((Author's Note: Genji drinking the potion is my small tribute to the great Greek philosopher Socrates, a genius and a poet by all standards. He was sentenced to death for supposedly being a "bad influence on the youth." He was to die by drinking a cup of hemlock, and he complied, deciding to die for his cause. He actually toasted to his friends and pupils (one of them being Plato), before drinking. I hoped to memorlize a passing on like Genji's to be like Socrates, surrounded by friends and drinking a lethal potion.  
  
((On another note........wow, one-hundred and ten chapters! Even I can't believe it! Uh.....sorry if I grossed anyone out in the ending of the last chapter......that had to happen, the moment is going to be important later on in Genji's travels.  
  
((One more note, I have decided which girl Genji will end up with, thanks for your votes, everyone!)) 


	11. To Hell, Part 1

Chapter 111  
  
When Genji's spirit came into conciousness, he found himself on a platform next to a building. Along a walkway next to him, he could see bright, fluffy cloud-like creatures floating along into the building. Above the building was a sign Genji could easily read:  
  
ENMA-SAMA'S SOUL PLACEMENT AND JUDGEMENT  
  
**This must be the check-in station where Enma-sama sorts souls and sends them to heaven or hell. Maybe I should ask him where I can find Kaio- sama.**  
  
He walked along side the platform with the souls, hearing someone on a bullhorn nearby.  
  
"Single file! Even pace! No cutting in line! Hey, I said no cutting! Get back in your place! Thank you! Single file, please! No cutting!"  
  
Genji spied the guy with the bullhorn: a blue-skinned ogre with a single horn dressed in a shirt, tie, and pants. However, the moment Genji saw him, the ogre spotted him and pointed the bull horn at him.  
  
"HEY, YOU!"  
  
Genji stopped dead in his tracks, and pointed at himself uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, you! The blond in the fur coat! Explain yourself!"  
  
**Explain myself? Well, I came to see Kaio-sama......**  
  
"Oh, no you don't! You aren't dead, and you have to be dead to train under a Kaio!"  
  
**I came here in spirit! What makes you think I'm not dead?!**  
  
"No halo." the guard pointed at the top of Genji's head. "All dead spirits, good or evil, have haloes to show they're dead."  
  
Genji didn't see a halo over his head, so he shrugged.  
  
**I guess the potion really didn't kill me.....**  
  
"Potion?! Oh, so you're pretending to be dead, are ya?! That's punishable by law!" The ogre turned his bullhorn to the station. "Enma-sama! We have a Code 10 over here! You wanna see him?!"  
  
The answer came over a PA system on the roof of the building.  
  
"Post 25, bring him in. I'll deal with him myself."  
  
"You heard the guy!" the ogre shouted at Genji. "Enma-sama himself will punnish you! Let's go!"  
  
**Could you please stop yelling at me through the bullhorn?**  
  
"I'll do whatever I want, now follow me!"  
  
The ogre headed into the office, Genji following behind. Soon, they came before a giant desk, and sitting behind it was a massive giant! Genji had to bend over to stare the man in the eye.  
  
"Enma-sama!" the ogre called. "Here's the little crook right here!"  
  
"Thanks, Barry." Enma called. "Back to your post." The ogre headed back, but Genji hardly noticed. He stared up at Enma, rather frightened. He had never seen anything so huge in his life. Enma looked down at Genji, staring at him a moment before speaking.  
  
"Your name, please."  
  
Genji was startled back a few steps, but did respond.  
  
**G-G-G-G-Genji DragonLore! Listen, I came for a good reason! I can explain! See, I.....**  
  
"Silence." Enma ordered politely, taking out a book from the desk. "I can find out what happened myself." He opened the book, and flipped through the pages. Genji could see the title on the front cover:  
  
LIVING DIRECTORY PAGES  
  
Genji gulped as Enma stopped on one page and started reading.  
  
"Ah, so YOU'RE Cell's son. I thought so. That face is almost a spitting image of him."  
  
Heh, heh. So, I'm not the only one who thinks so.......  
  
'Cell?'  
  
Genji? You can hear me? Uh oh, this could be bad....  
  
'Why? What's wrong?'  
  
"Well, Genji," Enma interrupted the boy's thoughts, "I found the reason you are here, and it is acceptable."  
  
**It is? I'm not in trouble?**  
  
"Not at all. You are welcome here, Genji."  
  
Genji jumped with a fist in the air in celebration.  
  
**Alright! Thank you, Enma-sama!**  
  
"But, there is a slight problem......"  
  
**Eh? But........won't I be able to search the heavens?**  
  
"Unfortunantly, no. You have a pure heart and lived a good life.......but your soul is contaminated by that demon of yours."  
  
**WHAT?!** He took the bandages off his right hand to find demon burns all over the back, palm, and his fingers! It even got under his fingernails! He slowly wrapped his hand back up in sorrow.  
  
I thought so.......If I can still communicate with Genji, then the demon has some presence in his soul.......  
  
**But........it won't bother me or anyone here, Enma-sama......**  
  
"With an evil power that strong resinating in Heaven......no one will approach you."  
  
Genji hung his head sadly.  
  
"Besides, what you're searching for is in hell anyway. Don't worry, I'll send someone down to help you out."  
  
As Genji continued to pout, an ogre ran past him and up to Enma's desk. He had an urgent look on his face.  
  
"Enma-sama! It's Doubler! He's escaped!"  
  
"What?!" Enma roared. "Doubler! You must be kidding!!!"  
  
"No, sir!" the ogre shook his head violently. "I wouldn't kid about Doubler! It takes twenty of us just to hold him in one spot!"  
  
"Get someone from Dao-Kaio's planet to bring him back up here! And make it snappy!"  
  
"Yessir, Enma-sama!"  
  
As the ogre hurried off, Enma turned his attention back to Genji.  
  
**What did you mean by.......**  
  
"Sorry, Genji, but the office has suddenly grown busy." Enma said in a hurry. "Off with you no and good luck in hell. NEXT!"  
  
Enma pounded his gravel on the desk, and a large hole opened under Genji's feet. He fell through it with a terrified look on his face. He would have been screaming if he had a voice.  
  
Sometime on the way down, he blacked out...........  
  
Oh man........here we go again.........for me........ 


	12. To Hell, Part 2

Chapter 112  
  
When Genji woke up, his blurred vision showed only butter yellow. He blinked a few times and regained full conciousness before the world took shape again. He was staring up at a huge mass of yellow clouds against an apple red sky. He sat up to find himself in a field of short grass and looked around. There were a few trees here and there, but not much else. Genji stood up.  
  
**What the....where am I?**  
  
He heard some voices around him.....  
  
"Hey, lookit that!"  
  
"Another new guy."  
  
"Looks kinda like a girl to me....."  
  
"A fur coat....."  
  
"Oh great, it's one of those Mononono weirdoes....."  
  
"Hey, man! It's MononoKE!"  
  
"Whatever...."  
  
"He does look kinda like a girl from this angle...."  
  
Scared, and not sure what to do, Genji broke into a run. The speakers, more of those spirit clouds, jumped away from him as he ran.  
  
"Lucky bastard!"  
  
"You got to keep your body!"  
  
"If only you WERE a girl......"  
  
"We don't get many females down here!"  
  
"Waaaaa! I need a girl, dammit!"  
  
Genji kept running until he came to some flat plains with nothing around. He stopped to catch his breath.  
  
**Funny. This place is nothing like the hell I imvisioned......how do I even know I'm in hell anyway?**  
  
Genji walked foreword a ways until he came across a wooden sign with the bloody words:  
  
WELCOME TO HELL  
  
(IF YOU ARE CANADIAN, THEN IT'S H.F.I.L (HOME FOR INFINANT LOSERS) )  
  
**Oh. Well, whadaya know. I guess I am in hell.....**  
  
He looked around again. Nothing looked too forboding or hell-ish.  
  
**I guess I wouldn't have been able to tell....**  
  
He looked around again, then sat on the ground with a huff.  
  
**What do I do now?**  
  
/|\  
  
Genji did wander around a little more, looking for anyone who could be of help. He only found more unhelpful spirit clouds and pumped-up ogres that looked too scary to approach. He didn't stop walking until he had climbed up a stack of boulders to rest his feet.  
  
**Oh, man.......I can't believe I drank that potion for nothing.......there's no one here who could help me......**  
  
He tugged Murasaki's necklace out of his shirt. He held the flute in his hands.  
  
**I can't believe I got everyone worried over nothing.......I let everyone down.......**  
  
He sighed heavily.  
  
**I've come so far......only to fail.**  
  
He put the flute to his lips, and played a few notes.  
  
**Mother......**  
  
Thinking of his mother, Genji played out her lulliby. The sound made tears in his eyes, remembering how she looked in his dreams, how her voice sounded when she sang.....  
  
......he started crying so hard he couldn't play his notes straight. Taking the flute away from his mouth, he covered his face and sobbed.  
  
'Mama.......papa.......everyone.......  
  
'I'm sorry!  
  
'I failed you all, it's imposible to cure this demon in me!  
  
'I let you all down! I was sent to hell!  
  
'Who would posibly want to help me down here?!'  
  
"Uh oh. New guy. And a young one at that."  
  
Genji looked up to see someone standing next to him. It was a young man in his early twenties with raven black hair, yellowish skin, and a familiar pair of light blue eyes. His voice sounded familiar too.  
  
**Uh.......have we met?**  
  
"Fraid not. I've never laid eyes on you before. Here, lemme help you up."  
  
Genji accepted the man's hand and was pulled up to his feet.  
  
**Thank you.......uh.......**  
  
Genji was aiming for a name, but the man didn't introduce himself.  
  
"No prob, kid. So, what were you sent down for? At your age, you probably killed somebody."  
  
**No, I didn't!" Genji shook his head fiercely. Suddenly, the man's attention was drawn slightly above Genji's head.  
  
"What the.......no halo?! You're alive?!"  
  
Genji looked above the man's head to see a halo. Well, that proved the man was dead......  
  
**Well, my story is a long one, but I have to hurry. I need to get to the heavens.**  
  
"Hmmmmm.....fell by accident?" the man asked, fingering the bandana around his neck. Before Genji could answer, "Maybe I should stick around your company. The locals have field days with people who fall off Snake Road."  
  
**Well, I suppose it shouldn't hurt.....you see nice enough.......**  
  
"I go easy on kids. So, what's your name?" the man asked, putting his hands in his jean pockets.  
  
**Genji.**  
  
"17, nice to meet you."  
  
Genji's jaw almost dropped in surprised.  
  
**OH, MY GOD! Am I glad to see you!** 


	13. To Hell, Part 3

Chapter 113  
  
17 led Genji into a more populated side of hell as Genji explained how he got there. Around them were assorted aliens, beings, and a few humans chatting or about to pick fights. Some of the ogres in gym wear that distinguishingly read "HELL" were patrolling through the crouds for any trouble.  
  
17 put his hand to his mouth in thought when Genji finished.  
  
"Hmmm....looking for Kaio-sama? Sorry, but once you're sent down here, you're very rarely let out by Enma."  
  
Genji frowned.  
  
"What more, there's only one Mononoke down here I know of, and I don't think she'll be much help."  
  
Genji frown grew deeper.  
  
**You mean.....**  
  
"Yep. You're screwed."  
  
Genji fell over, about to burst out crying.  
  
**GAAAAAAAAAAA! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING TO ME!**  
  
"Hey, don't worry. Perhaps if you did talk to the Mononoke down here, she could help you somehow."  
  
Genji looked up at 17 with watery eyes.  
  
**Will you? Please?!**  
  
"Sure. Here, back up you go."  
  
17 helped Genji back up to his feet.  
  
**So, who is this Mononoke?**  
  
17 smirked boastfully.  
  
"I guess you could say she's my girlfriend."  
  
Genji wasn't impressed.  
  
**Where is she?**  
  
"She usually hangs out by the orchards. Let's go see if she's there."  
  
/|\  
  
The "orchards" were only four acres of trees with sickly fruit in their branches. Dead spirits flew about the groves, picking whatever fruits looked good to them. While 17 looked around, Genji picked off a fruit. The fruit looked old enough to have graced the table at the Last Supper, and it smelled as old too.  
  
A nearby spirit wandered next to him and circled around the tree. Genji watched as the spirit plucked off a fruit and consumed it entirely. It made a small "yum!" sound before flying into the branches where Genji couldn't see it. Genji looked at the fruit in his hand with a smile.  
  
'I guess......it looks rotten, but is actually ripe.  
  
'I wonder what kind of fruit this is.......'  
  
Genji took a big bite........  
  
.........and wished he hadn't!  
  
It felt like he bit into a live fish stuffed with sewage!  
  
He promptly spat it out and gagged as the taste lingered in his mouth. The earlier spirit came out of the trees and laughed at him.  
  
"Heeheeheeheeheehee!"  
  
Genji glared.  
  
**You tricked me?!** he yelled, throwing the fruit at it. He conked the spirit on the head, making it fall to the ground with swirling eyes.  
  
17 finally turned to Genji with a huff.  
  
"She's not here......oh, and don't eat any of that fruit. It has the most disgusting taste in the universe."  
  
**Now you tell me?!?!!!!** Genji roared, trying to air out his mouth.  
  
"Too late? C'mon, kid! They don't even LOOK appetizing."  
  
**But........that spirit ate it!**  
  
Genji pointed at the trickster. It had come to its sences and was watering a tree with a watering can.  
  
"Oh. That's one of the gardeners. They're the only ones who can stand that stuff." 17 turned to leave the orchard. "Well, let's go ask around for her. Maybe Goz and Mez know where she is......."  
  
Genji pulled down an eyelid and stuck his tongue out at the spirit, insulting him. The spirit twitered at him in offence, raising his watering can. He pulled the neck of the can out so that it was longer, and high pressure water sprouted from it like a water hose.  
  
Genji was drenched through his wolf shroud, and glaring.  
  
So, he fired a small Kamehameha at the spirit.  
  
He followed 17 out of the orchard, leaving the spirit behind, intact and once again swirly eyed.  
  
  
  
((Author's note: Genji's insult has a name in Japan, but I don't know what it is. A lot of animes feature this insult (pulling down an eyelid and sticking out the tongue), which means the same thing as the finger. Can anyone tell me what the name for this insult is? Thanks a bunch!)) 


	14. A Boy With A Sword, Part 1

Chapter 114  
  
"Hey! Goz-kun! Mez-kun!"  
  
Two ogres turned around. Both were big and buff, wearing gym shirts that read "HELL" in big blue letters. One was a deep blue color while the other was devil red.  
  
Genji recognized them as two of the scarier ogres he avoided earlier.  
  
The blue one grinned.  
  
"Well, well.....if it isn't Mr. Roboto? Whadaya want, scrap heep?"  
  
" 'Mr. Roboto?' That's a new one." 17 scoffed. "All androids find that term offensive."  
  
"Oh, shut up." the red one snapped. "We can call you whatever we want. Now, what is it?"  
  
"Any of you seen my girl? She's not at the orchard like usual."  
  
**Who would hang out in a place like that?!** Genji scoffed himself. **The fruit's rotten and the gardeners are jerks!**  
  
Since when did 17 get a girlfriend? Cell wondered. He's a homacidle maniac who strikes out in geisha houses. What kind of girl.....  
  
** "Homacidle maniac?" **  
  
"Haven't seen 'er." the red ogre shook his head. "Hey, Goz, you seen that lady he hangs out with?"  
  
"Nope." Goz shook his head at Mez. "Haven't seen her today."  
  
"Oh." 17 answered, turning to walk away. "Thanks anyway. C'mon, Genji, let's keep looking."  
  
"Get outta here, ya hunk of junk!" Mez taunted. "Don't show your scrap-heep ass around here again!"  
  
"They don't quit." 17 sighed, taking a pistol out of a holster. He slung the pistol over his shoulder and fired twice. Both ogres doubled over the bullet holes in their stomaches. Genji watched in shock, and got in front of 17.  
  
**You shot them!**  
  
"They're fine." 17 answered. "They're just going to have stomach aches for a week. C'mon, let's keep looking for my girl."  
  
/|\  
  
They headed into the open fields, which were less populated, and were void of trees. A gentle puff of wind blew through Genji and 17's hair and ruffled their clothes. Genji looked out at the orange grassed plain, not seeing even a spirit flying around.  
  
**Now where are we going?**  
  
"No where specific. Just keep your eyes open for her."  
  
Genji narrowed an eye at the android.  
  
**How can I keep an eye out for her if I don't know what she looks like?**  
  
"Oh, sorry." 17 chuckled. "Well, she looks a little older than you, probably by a couple years. She's got blond hair, blue eyes, the like..... She wears the same kind of fur cape you got, only it's white, and the mask covers her entire face."  
  
Genji went into mini-shock.  
  
**What?! She's a high priestess?**  
  
"Oh yeah, she mentioned something about that...."  
  
**Hey, you never did tell me her name....**  
  
"Well, I thought you knew, since she's a high priestess...."  
  
Genji gave 17 a blank face.  
  
**Well, I don't.....**  
  
"Okay." 17 nodded. "She calls herself San........"  
  
Before he could say her full name, they heard the loud scream of a woman. 17 quickly looked over his right shoulder and took off running in that direction.  
  
"Damn!" he growled. "They got her!"  
  
Genji quickly caught up to him.  
  
**Who got who?!**  
  
"San! They got San!"  
  
**Who has her? 17, what's going on?**  
  
They raced down the plains to the only tree in the area. 


	15. A Boy With A Sword, Part 2

Chapter 115  
  
Under the only tree on the plains was a small group of freakish looking thugs surrounding a Mononoke high priestess. Four of them wore the same armor:  
  
The tallest had leathery blue skin and looked reptillian.  
  
The second tallest looked humanoid with a tuft of red hair.  
  
The second smallest had deep orange skin and a mass of white hair that was as thick as a wolf fur shroud.  
  
And last, the smallest was a fat, squatty fishman with four eyes.  
  
The other two appeared to be of the same speicies based on their pale skin and similar body build. However, one was four feet tall and completely pale, and the other was twelve feet tall with massive horns on the side of his head.  
  
The priestess was held up in the air by her wrists. The twelve foot tall one was holding her, while the smaller one held her ankles. The other four crowded around her as the priestess struggled to free herself.  
  
Genji and 17 watched from a hill, unnoticed if not ignored, by the trouble making goons.  
  
**Who are they?** Genji asked with a growl. 17 pointed individuals out, starting with the small and tall creatures.  
  
"Freeza, his dad King Kold...." Then, he pointed at the other four, tallest to smallest, "and their Ginyuu Force lackeys: Bataa, Recoome, Jiis, and Guldo. They're nothing but trouble, and they attack every woman they can find." He growled deep and low. "Scum of the universe."  
  
San screamed as she struggled, but the red skinned one, Jiis, slapped her across the face mask, knocking her head to one side. The small pale one, Freeza, threatened San to stay quiet. When she didn't Freeza punched her in the face, shattering her mask to pieces.  
  
That did it.  
  
Taking his pistol out of his holster, 17 rushed to the thugs in anger.  
  
"Bastards!"  
  
They turned to him as the android charged down the hill to them. Freeza chuckled.  
  
"The fool. Boys, get him out of my sight."  
  
"Hai!" the four Ginyuu members saluted, then charged foreword towards 17. Genji, all the while, remained where he was.  
  
**17! Wait!**  
  
'Freeza, King Kold, and the Ginyuu Force..... Yamcha told me about them.....  
  
'The strongest fighters in the universe!  
  
'Does 17 stand a chance?'  
  
/|\  
  
17 raised his gun and fired upon the two shortest Ginyuu. They fell back when they were hit, leaving the bigger two continuing their charge. 17 launched himself to the side, getting out of Bataa's way and slamming himself into Recoome. The giant with red hair fell to the ground with the wind knocked out of him. 17 jumped up at Bataa, and made a sharp side kick to its neck. The creature, too, fell over from loss of breath.  
  
The moment 17's feet touched the ground, he raced for Freeza.  
  
"SAN! I'M COMING!"  
  
Freeza swiftly turned from the girl and pointed a finger at 17.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
A powerful blast shot from the finger, and 17 quickly stopped running. He held his hands out and quickly made an energy shield. The blast was neutralized, and 17 continued to charge. Freeza growled and charged towards the android.  
  
"Give her back!" 17 yelled.  
  
"Stay out of our business!" Freeza shouted, readying a fist.  
  
The two suddenly disapeared before Genji's eyes!  
  
**What the......where did they go?**  
  
They're still there. Can't you see them?  
  
**Huh?**  
  
Focus your ki, concentrate on any movements and try not to blink.  
  
Genji tried to do just that, concentrating his inner ki to enhance his sences. Staring at where they had disapeared, he concentrated on any movement no matter how slight. He could hear them punching each other, but he couldn't see them.  
  
**Where are they? I still can't see them!**  
  
They're right above you.  
  
Genji looked up to see that, indeed, 17 and Freeza were duking it out in mid air! He was so startled, he could barely keep up with the moves.  
  
Suddenly, 17 was flung to the ground. Freeza landed on his feet, and snapped his fingers.  
  
"Get him!"  
  
The Ginyuu Force suddenly pounced on the fallen android and grid-locked him in a position where he couldn't move his arms, legs, or even head.  
  
"Hey, boss!" the red-headed Recoome called, "he's unconcious."  
  
"Well, keep him that way, just in case." Freeza called back, heading for the priestess. "Now then, where were we?"  
  
"No!" the priestess screamed, struggling in King Kold's grasp. "Don't! Please! 17, please wake up!"  
  
"Stay still." King Kold boredly commanded the girl. "It's no fun if you move around."  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Genji could feel Cell's anger growing and welling.  
  
What are you standing there for, boy?! Do something!  
  
'Uh.........oh, no! What do I do? These guy are way stronger than I am......  
  
'But......'  
  
No, they aren't! You're my son, these guys are pushovers!  
  
Genji made his decision as Freeza held the woman's jaw in his hand to keep her head still.......  
  
..........because Genji saw her face............  
  
..........he had instantly made up his mind.........  
  
.........no amount of anger ever swelled in him in his life.........  
  
**LET HER GO!** 


	16. A Boy With A Sword, Part 3

Chapter 116  
  
Suddenly, King Kold found himself with an arrow in his chest, piercing right through his armor and pinning him to the tree. He was stunned, and his hands relaxed. He priestess dropped to the ground, leaving Freeza confused.  
  
"What the....... Papa, what happened?! Who did that?!"  
  
From a distance.....  
  
"PHWEEEEEEEE-WEEEEEET!"  
  
Freeza, the priestess, and the Ginyuu Force turned their heads to see a rather small figure wearing a half-face mask and black wolf shroud. The priestess's eyes watered at the sight of her new hero.  
  
'A fellow Mononoke down here........ what, no halo? She's still alive?!'  
  
"Another one.....probably here for thegirl." Freeza snarled, then turned to his men. "Forget the android, get that punk over there!"  
  
"Right!" All four shouted. Leaving the knocked out 17 on the ground, the four special eliters stood in front of Genji, then started posing and chanting in unison.  
  
"Who! Who! Ginyuu! Don't mess with us, ya fuu! Bataa, Jiis, Guldo, Recoome!"  
  
Then, they all struck a final pose.  
  
"GINYUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
  
Genji was not at all impressed.  
  
In fact, after a few seconds pause, he held up a cartoonish sign that read in bold black letters: "BAKA BUNCH!" ((A.N: Baka=fool / idiot. Also, sign courtesy of Acme Hour))  
  
All four members of the Ginyuu Force face vaulted.  
  
"Hey!" Jiis shouted in offence. "No one talks like that to the Ginyuu Force! You little punk!"  
  
"Actually, he didn't say anything...." Recoome muttered, scratching his temple with one finger.  
  
"Well, he's going to pay for it all the same!" Bataa growled through his fangs.  
  
"Let's get 'em!" Guldo cried out.  
  
Then, all four of them jumped for Cell.  
  
The boy pulled out the Emishi short sword, and charged for them.  
  
**Come and get yours!**  
  
/|\  
  
Genji expected the battle to be long, hard and gruesome.......  
  
........but it was over in a few seconds.  
  
One slash in the stomach each, and all four soldiers were down on the ground. Genji walked for Freeza, his bow in one hand and the sword in the other. The galactic warlord was in shock. His elite team was beaten by a boy!  
  
But, this situation was starting to take a familiar turn.  
  
A boy..........with a sword........  
  
The same as Freeza's Super Saiyajin killer!  
  
Only the fact that it wasn't the same boy kept Freeza from panicking. The space lord quickly regained control of himself. He just smiled and shook his head, as King Kold pulled the arrow from his chest and examined it with curiosity.  
  
"My, aren't we the bold one?!" Freeza chuckled. "Either that, or I need to replace my men."  
  
"Stone arrowheads?" Kold wondered as he looked more closely at the arrow.  
  
Genji decided not to send any messages. He had nothing to say to this Freeza or Kold.  
  
"Strong silent type, eh?" Freeza chuckled again. "Just fine with me. Enemies of mine are usually that way after I kill them."  
  
Looping two fingers into the end of the hilt, Genji dropped the sword and held up his wooden bow. Freeza barely tensed at the sight, instead he laughed.  
  
"This fool fights with sticks and stones!" he giggled behind his fingers. "What is there to be afraid of?!"  
  
Genji suddenly smirked.  
  
He fired the arrow...........  
  
...............and it shot right through Freeza's chest and just above King Kold's head.  
  
As the giant whimpered about his close call, the priestess finally darted off to 17's side. There was finally room for Genji to finish off the crooks.  
  
Freeza got back up to his feet, streaks of blood trickling from the corners of his mouth. However, the arrow wound had gone through so swiftly and with such power that it wasn't bleeding at all!  
  
"You little punk!" he screamed, pointing his finger at Genji. Genji took a hand off his bow just as Freeza fired his lazer beam again.  
  
Genji fired a ki blast.................  
  
.................then reached a hand to his quiver............  
  
...............loaded his bow with one arrow...............  
  
..............pulled the drawstring................  
  
...............the ki blast hit Freeza's blast...............  
  
..............there was an explosion of smoke and light............  
  
..............Genji fired the arrow.................  
  
..............the stone arrowhead stuck into Freeza's forehead...........  
  
..............and the smoke began to clear.  
  
That was when Freeza fell over. King Kold watched helplessly from where he was as his son went unconcious.  
  
"You........little monster!" Kold snarled with a shiver of fear. "I....I should.....teach you.....a lesson.........you.....little......you....."  
  
Genji pointed the sword at King Kold.  
  
**GO AWAY!**  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
Kold scooped up his son and took off like a fired bullet. The Ginyuu Force would be unconcious for another hour, so the danger was gone as soon as King Kold was out of sight.  
  
/|\  
  
Genji rushed to the priestess's side as she looked 17 over.  
  
**Are you alright?!**  
  
"Yes." she nodded. "Thank you." After nodding at 17 as he stirred, she stood up to look the boy in the face. "I didn't notice you were a boy until you came a little closer. Why are you dressed like a priestess?"  
  
Genji face faulted, then quickly got back up.  
  
**Oh, c'mon! Why does everyone bring that up?!**  
  
The woman laughed behind her hand, then looked at the boy more closely as he pushed the mask past his head, reveiling his face. He certainly was a handsome young boy, with her hair color.....  
  
......but something about that face was familiar......  
  
......and those eyes........  
  
"You.....look familiar to me." the priestess mentioned. "Have we met?"  
  
Genji smiled, but before he could answer, 17 groaned himself awake. The priestess knelt back down to him.  
  
"17, are you okay?" she asked urgently.  
  
"No prob." the android chuckled. "This is nothing." Genji and the priestess helped him back up to a stand. "How about you, kid?"  
  
As Genji nodded, the priestess looked more closely at the boy.  
  
"17, who is this? He's not dead."  
  
"Oh, that's a long story. This is Genji, and he has this problem....."  
  
"Genji?"  
  
As the woman looked more closely at Genji, he smiled at her, and felt ready to cry.  
  
'I recognized you......please recognize me.........  
  
'......woman from my dreams.........'  
  
The priestess put her hands on Genji's shoulders, looking over the vaguely familiar shape of his face. Those eyes haunted her from memories of long ago.  
  
Pretty eyes..........such pretty eyes............just like...........  
  
"Genji.....DragonLore?" the priestess asked.  
  
A tear rolled from Genji's eye as he nodded.  
  
**Hi, mom.**  
  
The priestess gasped, and her eyes began to water. She looked over Genji, remembering him from when he was a tiny baby, and she choaked into sobbing.  
  
"Oh, Genji-chan! It's you!"  
  
She pulled him into a tight embrace as she cried on his shoulder. He just smiled and let tears fall from his eyes.  
  
It was his mother, the one he never knew! The woman he heard so many stories about, and always looked up to. It was the beautiful woman he dreamed about, singing in the grass plains and looking like an angel. Here she was, in his arms, so happy to see him again.  
  
He never felt a true mother's embrace in his life...............  
  
........he got lost in the moment, feeling the warm comfort from all around made him cry even more.  
  
17 blinked in confusion.  
  
"Uh.....so, you two know each other? Masq, when did you two meet?"  
  
High Priestess San Masquerade turned to 17 in mid sob.  
  
"He's my son."  
  
17's eyes became the size of dinner plates as mother and child once again swept themselves back into their emotional reunion. 


	17. Crossing the Sanzu River, Part 1

Chapter 117  
  
Genji, 17, and San Masquerade traveled back to the safety of the orchard. Masq sat under a tree while 17 and Genji sat on both sides of her. Genji had some questions for his mother before he launched into his story.  
  
**Mom, how in the world did you get down here?**  
  
"Hmmm...." Masq smiled sadly. "When I look back on it, I feel like an idiot."  
  
"What, on how you got down here?" 17 asked. He looked at Genji. "Long story short, she was tricked to come down here."  
  
Masq nodded.  
  
"When I died and went to heaven, I searched everywhere for Seru. When I didn't find him, or anyone else I knew.......you couldn't imagine how horrible I felt. Without my friends, my wolves, or even my baby son.........I was so sad I had died......  
  
"Then, a voice from below the clouds beconed me. He said that Seru was down in hell, and he missed me so much. I didn't think clearly, I just wanted to be with Seru. So......."  
  
Genji nodded.  
  
**So, is Cell down here?**  
  
"No." Masq shook her head. "That voice lied. Seru had mysteriously vanished from hell months earlier. So, I found myself with no Seru, and no way back to heaven......for sixteen years......"  
  
"The voice that lured her down here was Freeza." 17 explained. "They wanted a woman to torture." He leaned back on the tree. "I don't know how they found out about her, but I wasn't going to stand for it. It was just unfair."  
  
"I can't thank 17 enough." Masq admitted. "If he was never here to protect me, who knows what those goons would have done....."  
  
Genji looked back at 17 with a smirk.  
  
**So, my mother is your girlfriend?**  
  
17 chuckled nervously.  
  
"Actually, she's not. That's just my excuse for keeping her safe." Then, he sighed. "Okay, so I hit on her once, but she refused and gave me the let's- be-friends reply. She's only got eyes for her Cell."  
  
Masq smiled.  
  
"Seru said he would love no other woman, so why should I love another man?"  
  
Genji grinned as 17 hung and shook his head. The stories of mom were true: stubborn as a mule, determined as a wolf on the hunt.  
  
Then, Genji had to ask one last question.......  
  
**Mama.......how did you die?**  
  
Her smile faded and she lowered her head again.  
  
"I was shot to death.........by a man."  
  
**Wolf poachers?**  
  
"I'm not sure. There was only one man.....I think....." She sniffed back a tear. "I don't remember very well. I hate thinking about it."  
  
Genji put a sympathetic arm around his mother's shoulders.........  
  
..........then, he felt like someone punched him in the stomach............  
  
  
  
.....................  
  
A vision began to waver before his eyes. He was looking through the eyes of someone walking down a hill in a forest. It was a forest in Singing Mountain, one of the trails from his mother's cottage!  
  
The view looked from the trail then turned down to a baby wrapped in a blanket being held in its mother's arms. The baby's mouth was stretched open in crying, but no sound came out of it. It's eyes were also a very bright pink.  
  
'Just like mine! That must be me as a baby.......  
  
'This must be one of my mother's memories. I'm seeing this through her eyes......'  
  
Then, he heard her voice.  
  
"It was just off this trail, Genji-chan. In a small ditch, just over there. About a year ago, I found your father there. He was unconcious, bleeding at the head, and surrounded by kodama. It was the first time I ever saw him." She sniffed. "Oh, he would have loved you, Genji-chan."  
  
Genji almost felt like crying, not remembering this moment at all.  
  
'Mama.......why were you taken from me?'  
  
Still in his vision, Genji heard a voice down the hill.  
  
"You, there! San Masquerade?"  
  
"Yes....." she answered as she turned to see who it was. Before she could get a good look at who it was, there was a loud BOOM! The vision jarred and was flung up to the sky. She had been shot!  
  
Genji watched and listened in helplessness as he heard his mother moan in pain and the gunman walked up to the fallen body. Then, he saw the muzzle of a primitive rifle shoved next to his mother's throat. He couldn't see the gunman at all.  
  
"No......" Masq moaned. "Please....."  
  
Then, the voice of the murderor......  
  
"Cell's legacy has been destroyed at long last."  
  
Then, came another loud BOOM!  
  
SAN!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
.........................  
  
  
  
The vision stopped, and Genji found himself back in hell. His arm was still around his mother's shoulder, and she was on the verge of crying. About to cry himself, he wrapped his other arm around her in a tight hug.  
  
**I'm sorry, mama.** he began to sob. **I'm sorry we had to suffer because of what dad did long ago. I'm sorry so much has happened to us both.**  
  
17 stroked Masq's hair.  
  
"Sorry so much crap happened to ya, San. I'm trying my best to make it better."  
  
Masq wiped away her tears, and looked up at 17 with a weak smile.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you both. I'll stand through my worst trajeties as long as you both are with me."  
  
Genji smiled too.  
  
**As will I, as long as you're with me.**  
  
"I'll stand by you both until this place freezes over." 


	18. Crossing the Sanzu River, Part 2

Chapter 118  
  
Genji then told his end of the story. Masq was a little shocked that her only child was deathly ill, and with a powerful inner demon. She bit her lip in uncertainy.  
  
"No medinces, practices, or operation removes the demon at all?" she asked. "How terrible, it must be very strong......"  
  
Genji nodded sadly.  
  
"Wow. Heart attacks at fifteen...." 17 pitied. "That really sucks. You didn't tell me that part, Genji."  
  
Genji sighed and looked at his mother.  
  
**I came here in spirit in hopes of finding someone to exorcize the demon. But, because I had a demon, I can't seek out someone in heaven. So, I was sent down here.**  
  
Masq smiled at her son.  
  
"Well, be lucky you did come here. I'll exorcize the demon.  
  
Genji and 17 looked at her in surprise.  
  
"San, you're an exorcist?" 17 asked.  
  
**But how?** Genji asked at the same time. **Not even the most powerful Mononoke shaman could remove it! It just keeps fighting back!**  
  
"Not to worry." Masq shook her head. "Since you're in spirit form, exorcism will be much easier." She thought a minute. "We need to go to the temple on the other side of the Sanzu River for this. The other Mononoke priests are going to help out too."  
  
**Uh.....** Genji made a flat face. **Mom, what's going to happen?**  
  
Masq stood up, brushing the dirt off her pantaloons.  
  
"Well, since you're in spirit form, so is your demon. But the demon can't leave your body without a body of its own. So, the spirit of the demon must be solidified and then it will be forced to leave your body after taking a form of its own. This isn't too difficult for me to do, and it's a surefire method! Guarenteed!"  
  
**Wow!** Genji stood up in excitement. **This is great! Finally, I can be free!** He stopped his mini-celebration after getting a thought. **Wait a minute......** He faced his mother. **But mom, you're a medicine woman. How do you know about exorcizing demons?**  
  
"That's part of my job as a medicine woman." Masq smiled. "Besides, I trained at the temple here. See, it's a Mononoke temple, but the priests there worship death. It's something like how the living worships life. At the Mononoke Temple of Death, we practice powerful and usually forbiddon arts that the living look down upon...."  
  
"Including exorcizms?" 17 wondered. "Sounds like fun. How come I don't get to go?"  
  
"I guess the boatman won't let you...." Masq shook her head. "The only way to cross the Sanzu is with the boatman. You know what happens if you don't."  
  
"Oh, right." 17 nodded, biting his lip nervously.  
  
**Then, let's go see the boatman!** Genji urged. **I'm on a time limit before I'm dead permanantly!**  
  
Masq nodded in agreement as 17 stood up.  
  
"The Sanzu River is nearby. It's the only body of water in hell, so it shouldn't be easy to spot. Let's get going."  
  
  
  
  
  
((Author's Note: Here's a side note for those who aren't familiar with the name Sanzu. Ah, the Sanzu River. In Japan, that is a river that seperates the land of the living from the land of the dead. To cross it, you must be dead, otherwise your soul will be stolen from you. Also, they have a boatman to help you cross safely, just like how the Greeks have a boatman for their river of death: the Styx! For a look of what the Sanzu looks like, check out the Excel Saga episode "Increased Ratings Week"! 


	19. Crossing the Sanzu River, Part 3

Chapter 119  
  
They walked out of the orchard and across more grassy plains to reach Sanzu. Genji only knew it as a river that seperates the living from the land of the dead. Plus, he had seen enough horror movies to get an idea what the Sanzu looked like. He shivered slightly at the spooky thoughts.  
  
"Scared, Genji?" 17 asked.  
  
When the boy shook his head, the android laughed.  
  
"Don't worry about it, kid. It's just a river, nothing big."  
  
Genji sighed, thinking otherwise.  
  
It felt like a short time later when Genji spotted the river down a hill. He looked up and down it for anything unique, and saw nothing.  
  
It was just an ordinary, wide river.  
  
**So, it's just got a scary name, is that it?**  
  
"That's about it." 17 nodded. "But, as a side note, don't drink the water. Or else, you'll end up like those guys." He pointed at the opposite side of the bank. Genji looked, and freaked!  
  
Skeletons of all kinds were walking around the shore. Some were fully clothed, others were missing bones here and there. All of them walked around normally, acting just like living people.  
  
Genji turned blue in the face, picturing himself as a skeleton.  
  
**Thanks for the warning.**  
  
"No prob, kid."  
  
"Hey, guys!" Masq called a short distance away. "Come on, already. The boatman is here!"  
  
17 and Genji hurried to her side. Sitting just on the bank was a small, wooden ferryboat. Sitting in the boat was a figure in a dark cloak and hood. It looked like the Grim Reaper from the European stories, which made Genji shiver slightly.  
  
But Masq and 17 weren't scared at all.  
  
"Hi!" Masq greeted. "It's me again!"  
  
"It is a bit early for a temple gathering, isn't it?"  
  
The voice from the boatman was feminine, and rather deep (indicating she was in her early fourties), and had a light accent. That had Genji blinking in confusion. Wasn't the boatman of Sanzu a man?  
  
"There's no gathering today." Masq shook her head. "But, I need to take my son to the temple for an exorcism."  
  
The boatma......er, boatWOMAN turned to Genji, who waved nervously.  
  
'I can't even see her face.....' he thought to himself, 'Is she a skeleton under there?'  
  
"So, that is your son." the boatwoman said. "I can see he isn't dead."  
  
"I'll explain later." Masq insisted, hopping into the boat. "Can you take us to the temple please?"  
  
"Of course." she turned to 17 and Genji. "Better to come on board, gentlemen."  
  
"Don't we have to pay the ferry toll?" 17 asked, scratching his head.  
  
"I don't charge those heading to the temple."  
  
"Okay." 17 accepted, climbing into the boat. Genji was next on board.  
  
**Yes! I'm going to be cured! I'm going to be cured! I'm going to be cured!**  
  
The boatwoman dipped her oar into the water, and swatted it on something below the boat.  
  
"Hah!"  
  
Suddenly, a snake-like neck attached to a reptilian head rose out of the river in front of the boat. Wings fanned out from the sides of the boat, startling Genji. Then a tail rose from behind the boat and slapped the water harshly. Genji looked around in confusion as the boat sligtly rose from the water, showing that it was attached to a scaly back.  
  
"Don't be alarmed." the boatwoman told the boy. "This boat is attached to this river dragon's back. Nothing to be scared of."  
  
Genji held onto the side for dear life as the head dove back into the water with a whale-like squeek and the boat began to move foreword. The wings and tail disapeared into the river as well, and the boat moved along as though the current was taking them downstream.  
  
Genji sat nervously next to his mom while 17 lounged on the side.  
  
"We'll be there in no time." the android sighed in content.  
  
**I hate this place.....**  
  
/|\  
  
The boat was being watched on the other side of the bank.  
  
"That punk! He's going to pay for this!"  
  
"Pay for what, this?"  
  
Poke.  
  
"OW! Papa, don't touch that, it hurts!"  
  
Freeza and King Kold lifted themselves out of the bushes, the son rubbing his bandaged head.  
  
"That punk is going to pay, I swear it, papa! How dare he make complete fools of us."  
  
"I don't think the two of us alone could make him pay for anything. Shouldn't we have someone like the Ginyuu Force take care of this?"  
  
"Those morons can't even take care of themselves, let alone a teenage Mononoke boy. We're going to do this ourselves, papa."  
  
"Are you absolutely certain?" Kold asked, touching his son's head wound again in reminder.  
  
Poke.  
  
"Owwww.....papa! Stop it, that really hurts!"  
  
"I think it will be more painful if we fought that boy again."  
  
"It will be. For HIM!" Freeza insisted. "He got the better of us by taking us by surprise. So, we're going to take him by surprise instead! He'll rue the day he was born......and the day he died too!"  
  
"Now, you're sure this will work?"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Owwww! Papa, quit it! Yes, it will work!"  
  
Freeza ducked back into the bushes.  
  
"Now let's get following."  
  
King Kold sighed to himself.  
  
"My youngest son has never ordered me around before.......ever since Cell mysteriously disapeared sixteen years ago, Freeza's been ordering everyone around......" 


	20. Crossing the Sanzu River, Part 4

Chapter 120  
  
Genji looked around him as the boat floated along down the river. He could see the wings of the river dragon surface slightly a few times, reminding him how the boat was traveling so quickly on a calm river.  
  
The skeletons on the bank made him shiver, noticing that a majority of them weren't human. They were either hunched over, had multiple limbs, or were freakishly tall. One would occasionally wave to the boat, making Genji's skin crawl before he waved back.  
  
"Ah, smell that fresh air." 17 sighed, taking a breath. "They really should have more water around hell. Those pools of blood are just......stupid."  
  
"This is not a vacation spot." the boatwoman insisted. "You are here because you are being punnished. Even if there was more water....."  
  
"I'm not being punnished." 17 insisted. "Actually, I belong in heaven, but I won't be relocated for another four years. That damn, paper-pushing Enma's 'too busy,' I guess."  
  
The boatwoman looked down at the android.  
  
"Well, if you don't belong here, why are you here in the first place?"  
  
17 propped himself up on his elbows, and sighed.  
  
"Wasn't my choice. See, uh.......you heard of Cell?"  
  
"Ah, the one who came in and out of here a few times. Yes, I have heard of Seru."  
  
**Came in and out a few times?** Genji wondered, deciding to listen in.  
  
"Well, when we were both still alive, he swallowed me whole. I was kept alive in his body, barely conscious, and he fed off my power. I have no idea what happened after that, but from what I figure, he was destroyed by someone and sent here. I was still in his body, even after he died. Then, one day, someone pulled me out of his body!"  
  
Laerrus......  
  
Genji lowered his head as 17 kept talking.  
  
"Later, I find myself faced with one of Enma's ogres telling me it'll take them twenty frikken years to relocate me! So, that's why I'm still here!"  
  
"I see." the boatwoman nodded.  
  
"Yep." 17 sighed with a groan. "Stuck here for four more years. There's at least ten others with my problem, and they won't be transfered for another one hundred years."  
  
"Maybe I should do that." Masquerade said softly. "It may be one hundred years before I see heaven, but it's hope."  
  
"It's false hope." 17 shook his head at her. "Besides, the ones who are going to transfer get picked on by the people in hell. You'd be better off not getting a transfer, San."  
  
Masq lowered her head with a sigh.  
  
"I guess there's no justice, huh?"  
  
Genji shook his head in frustration.  
  
**Mom, it's not fair! I wish there's something I can do.....**  
  
Masq smiled lightly, then brushed some of his hair behind his ear.  
  
"Looks like you got my hair." she commented. "It's the same color and everything."  
  
Genji frowned to himself.  
  
'I hate seeing that sad smile. This isn't right. I wish there was a way for her to be happy again.'  
  
The boatwoman interupted.  
  
"San, tell me about your son. I've always wanted to hear about him."  
  
Masq smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, he's not just my son. He's Cell's son, too."  
  
"Oh?!"  
  
The boatwoman was so surprised, she took off the hood of her cloak and reveiled her face. Genji could see her middle aged face, black hair tied up to the back of her head, bangs hanging from the front of her ears, and full red lips.  
  
Genji got a shock of his own! This woman had stories, pictures, mosaics and even a TOWN named after her.  
  
**LADY EBOSHI?! Is that really you?**  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"So, he's a Mononoke, and he speaks the language of the Gods. So, tell me more about yourself and your father."  
  
"Heh." 17 chuckled, grabbing a reed from the bank. "Hear that? I'm an uncle....."  
  
"His name is Genji." Masq introduced. "He's the reason we're going to the temple so early."  
  
Masq began to explain the story as 17 put the reed between his teeth and lounged on the bottom of the boat.  
  
'Man, poor Genji.......it's like a devil is watching over him instead of a god.  
  
'But, either there is a god watching over him or he's a damn lucky kid.  
  
'How does he get in and out of trouble so easily?!'  
  
/|\  
  
Freeza and Kold watched from the opposite bank.  
  
"WHAT?! That's Cell's brat?!"  
  
"Shhhh! Son, they might hear you....."  
  
"I don't believe it! I was shot in the head by a whelp of that giant bug?!"  
  
"Son, you're being too loud...."  
  
"I'm gonna kill that runt! I'll kill Cell when I see him, too! That bastard!"  
  
"Maybe I should remind you what happens when you pick fights......"  
  
Poke.  
  
"Ow! Papa, stop that! Sheesh, they might hear us if we keep this up....."  
  
"............"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Freeza, are you absolutely sure followoing them is a good idea?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, I tell you! We'll get them, papa. His ass will pay! Now keep following!" 


	21. Fighting the Inner Demon, Part 1

Chapter 121  
  
((Author's note: Very, very sorry about the lack of updates to ANYTHING! After starting my job, I have almost completely lost my will to write. I am struggling very hard to at least finish Silent Prince. On another note, I have cut out the fight scene with Doubler. It was an unneccisary obsticle in the story, and wasn't an important event in the long run. So....it never happened, ok? On with the revised story! Thank you for your patience!  
  
Oh, and it looks like Cell and the demon can't talk the way they usually do no thanks to stupid HTML tags. So, here's the new key:  
  
}Cell{  
  
[Demon]  
  
~Masq))  
  
---------------  
  
"The temple." Eboshi pointed to the opposite bank.  
  
Genji looked, and gasped. The temple resembled a step pryamid with a dome top. It was completely black, and shone in the light like glass. Genji raised an eyebrow in interest. It wasn't the most spectacular thing he ever saw, but.....  
  
**Not bad for a temple.....**  
  
"The Mononoke Pantheon of Death." Eboshi explained to Genji. "It was founded by demons trying to overthrow Enma and escape back into teh world of the living. But rogue gods and pupils of the kaios destroyed the demons, and turned the temple into a place of Mononoke worship. Today, the priests of the temple actively practice secret arts; including sacrifices, exorcisms, possesion and the like."  
  
"Sweet." 17 commented. "Hey, San, how come you never invite me to these parties of yours?"  
  
"They aren't parties." Masq answered sternly. "They are seyances that the living concider too dangerous to practice."  
  
"Sounds like a party to me." 17 smirked. Masq scowled at him. "Aw, you know I'm kidding, baby."  
  
Eboshi tapped the paddle against the serpent's side, and the water dragon swam towards the bank. Genji crouched in anticipation.  
  
**I'm gonna be cured! I'm gonna be cured! I'm gonna be cured!**  
  
Masq put a hand on her son's shoulder, and smiled at him.  
  
"Patience, Genji." she calmed. "It won't be long."  
  
Genji nodded at her.  
  
**I know, I know. But I'll finally be rid of this thing after months of traveling.**  
  
Masq smiled big.  
  
"I bet you have a lot of stories to tell me later. I'd love to hear them."  
  
Genji smiled too, but it was one of Masq's sad smiles.  
  
**I'm on a time limit. I can't be here for long.**  
  
"Oh, I see. That's too bad."  
  
The boat bumped onto the shore and Genji jumped out of the boat.  
  
**I'm gonna be cured! I'm gonna be cured!**  
  
Masq and 17 followed after him, chuckling.  
  
"He's a good kid." the android commented.  
  
"Of course." Masq nodded. "He's mine."  
  
Eboshi ordered the water dragon to stay put, then grabbed her rifle from the floor of the boat. She followed behind the others, carrying her rifle on her shoulder. Masq and 17 continued walking and chatting unaware.  
  
"So," 17 sighed, putting his hands in his jean pockets, "you'll exorcize this kid by yourself? Or will ya need my help?"  
  
"I'll need help, but not yours." Masq chuckled. "No, there are Mononoke priests and priestesses who constantly stay and protect the temple. There's at least four hundred of them there."  
  
"Wow. Four hundred........that many of your guys got down here? What did they do?"  
  
"I'd say less than 100 are actual criminals. Most of them applied to work down here from the check-in station. Enma-sama gives them the okay, and they come down here to worship for the rest of their afterlives. This temple in hell is the only Mononoke structure in the afterlife."  
  
"Huh. That's something. Coming to hell just to work at a stupid temple for eternity."  
  
"That is our decision." Eboshi suddenly said behind them, startling the two. They turned to look at her.  
  
"Lady Eboshi?" Masq asked. "Shouldn't you be looking after the ferry?"  
  
"I have no other trips to make." the boatwoman decided. "Besides, I want to see this. This is my decision as well."  
  
"If you wish......." Masq bit her lip. "But, isn't your job to operate the ferry, m'lady?"  
  
Eboshi gave Masq an annoyed look.  
  
"Will you not worry about me, please?!" she softly demanded. "I rather others worry about themselves than me."  
  
Masq decided to stay quiet as 17 smirked.  
  
They arrived at the temple with little incident. There were many priests and priestesses of all walks of life. The four travelors were welcomed warmly (Genji found he recieved a lot of attention from the girls, to little and unwelcome surprise). Masquerade quickly explained the situation with the other priests, and there was a small discussion of what to do.  
  
Genji was surprised that a solution was reached so quickly.  
  
"It's been decided." she announced. "We will perform an emergancy exorcism."  
  
"Cool." 17 nodded.  
  
**I'm gonna be cured! I'm gonna be cured!** Genji cheered.  
  
Eboshi simply smiled.  
  
All four were ushured inside the temple. There was an obveious buzz of excitement in the air.  
  
The exorcism in question had not been performed in four hundred years.  
  
/|\  
  
"Look! They're going in! Perfect!"  
  
"What is?"  
  
Freeza and King Kold were watching on the hill on their stomachs, like army soldiers sneaking into enemy lines.  
  
"Those are all humans, papa. Even combined, none stand a chance against me. I can ambush and kill the boy right now, and I can't be stopped!"  
  
"I suppose not....."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! You're mine, boy!"  
  
Before Freeza could spring out to exact his revenge, something phased behind him.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?"  
  
Both Freeza and Kold jumped in surprise.  
  
"Son?" Kold blinked. "Isn't that.....?"  
  
"YOU?!" Freeza roared. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
The newcomer raised a hand in greeting.  
  
"Hi, guys. Nice to see you again. Are you still causing trouble? You know what happened last time you did."  
  
Freeza gnashed his teeth in anger.  
  
"And you have the nerve to be happy to see me?! I'll smash your sorry butt into the earth!"  
  
"Y'know, I'd love to spar. But I'm in a hurry, so maybe later. Bye."  
  
The newcomer moved on to the temple, and Freeza became purple with rage.  
  
"Fine! Run away like a coward, you damn monkey!"  
  
"Freeza...." King Kold started to get a word in, but....  
  
"We're leaving, papa."  
  
"But what about the boy?"  
  
"He'll have to die sooner or later, then we'll get him!"  
  
The figure ignored them, and felt a gust of wind tug at his gi and spikey hair.  
  
"Genji, huh?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Author's note: Man, I'm not liking how this is turning out. But it's better than the fight with Doubler. The story will continue soon. Please, be patient. Thank you. 


	22. Fighting the Inner Demon, Part 2

* * *

Chapter 122 

((Author's note 10/13/04: I have a pet peeve to bring up. QUICKEDIT SUCKS! It takes out the special symbols I use for spacing as well as symbols for different people talking. So, yet again, I have a different key: _"This is Genji talking."_ **_And this is demon talk._** I shouldn't have to fool around with anything else. So, my plans for editing Singing Mountain for a rerelease will have to be put on hold, or be done and moved to another fanfic site. So, that's all. Enjoy.))

((Author's note 10/12/04: After months of a huge hiatus, I'm back. And I'm more than ever determined to finish this story. So, we'll be seeing more updates in the future. So, now, enjoy the next chapter of the story. Masq))

* * *

Genji walked by his mother's side through the main hall of the temple. The walls were a deep black stone, polished to perfection, and strewn with white carvings. The carvings were of gods, priests, and events in Mononoke history..... Genji was unfamiliar with most of them.

The hall opened into the main chamber, a spacious cavern big enough to fit Enma-sama and two of his relatives. In the middle of the large space was an alter, a wide ring was embedded in it. All the priests and priestesses gathered around the alter, filling the entire open space.

Masq stepped up to the alter, and waved her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Everyone! An emergancy exorcism must be performed! We need a spare soul for Genji! Is anyone here a career warrior?"

"Career warrior?" 17 blinked.

"She's asking for a strong and experienced warrior." Eboshi answered.

Both Genji and 17 looked at her as she continued.

"The high priestess is going to perform an exorcism on a spiritual body. She must give the demon a spiritual body of its own to purify Genji. But this monster has such a tight hold of the boy's soul, there is a chance his soul could rip apart."

Genji's eyes widened in shock as 17 only raised an eyebrow.

"So one of us dead people has to be a replacement soul just in case that happens?"

"Yes."

_"Oh man, oh man...."_

Both Eboshi and 17 looked at him, so Genji decided to explain himself.

_"My soul is me, right? It makes me me, right? What's going to happen to me if someone replaces my soul?"_

"Nothing of absolute change. A soul of a warrior should keep anything too drastic from changing your body....or personality. However, Masquerade has done exceptionally well with exorcisms. There will be no problems, Genji."

Genji nodded, but was still nervous.

He could feel that Cell was nervous too, and the demon was growling in his ears.

The demon could be destroyed......

.....but what about Cell?

* * *

After a warrior wolf priestess was chosen to be the replacement soul, the exorcism began in the Mononoke temple. Priests and priestesses of every clan began chanting, waving leafy branches to ward away unwanted spirits. Two dragon priests tied Genji's hands onto the alter's circle bannisters. His feet were tied to poles on the ground so he was standing upright. 17 and Eboshi stood off to the side, staying quiet. Both were also chosen as replacements just in case....

Masquerade stood before Genji, holding two leafy branches with prayers tied to them.

Genji held onto his bindings, and stood as straight as he could. He put his faith in his mother, who had sixteen years of experience of exorcisms and ceremonies of the dead. He just prayed to himself that nothing would go wrong.

Masquerade started chanting along, swinging her branches and swaying. Genji watched on as she started to move her feet and dance. The priests's chanting became more rhythmic, and Masq started a melody, singing.

It was a song of banishment, but not for spirits. It was for Genji's demon.

He heard his demon growling again, but much louder. It was frightened. Genji clutched his binds tighter. He was getting scared too.

Masq's singing got louder.....

.....and Genji's heart beat faster. He was growing more and more afraid. The demon was going to do something, he knew it.

Then, it did.

He felt his chest lurch, but it didn't feel like a heart attack. It felt more like he was punched from the inside. He started to slump over, and shake. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead.

The demon was trying to possess his concious body.

He tried to tell his mother, but he couldn't lift his head. He couldn't make eye contact, he couldn't tell her! He did try......

_"M.....MOTHER!"_

.....suddenly, his head shot up, and a hiss sounded from his throat.

**_HSSSSSSST!_**

Masq paused for a brief, surprised moment. She quickly continued to dance and sing, waving the branches.

Genji felt his body squirm and struggle against the bindings on its own. The demon used his mouth to hiss and shriek in anger. He couldn't control a thing his body was doing!

He screamed in his own head.......

.....then he suddenly went limp and unconcious.

* * *

After all this time.....A CLIFFHANGER! I promise, more soon! Masq


	23. Fighting the Inner Demon, Part 3

Chapter 123

17 froze with a gasp at what he saw. Just as the boy fell limp, he saw two beatle-like wings and a snake-like tail emerge from Genji's back. And from Genji's stomach came two marble hands with black claws.

"Oh, God." He finally whispered. "What in hell....."

Eboshi was surprised as well.

"Two seperate bodies...."

Indeed, two creatures exited Genji's body, both of them ghostly figures. One was Cell's Imperfect form as 17 remembered it, the other was....

Masq froze in her ceremony, not believing her eyes. It was a face she hadn't seen in sixteen years. She felt ready to cry, her body was already shaking.

"S.....Seru?"

Cell was looking himself over, not believing he had his own body again. When he heard her voice, he looked up with a smile.

"San..."

Before the two could look at each other lovingly any longer, the demon tackled Cell to the ground.

_**"NO!"**_ It yelled. **_"She's mine! How dare you!"_**

"How dare YOU!" Cell yelled, kicking it off him. "She was never yours, you demon!"

_**"You're the demon!"**_

"You aren't fooling anyone!"

_**"HSSSSSST!"**_

Masq watched in concern and confusion.

"Seru?"

Both forms of Cell stood in front of her, talking frantically.

"San! It's me! Don't you remember?"

_**"Coral-chan, it's your Seru. I've returned."**_

"Don't listen to him. It's me, Seru."

_**"I'm the one you fell in love with! Ignore that demon, he's trying to trick you!"**_

Masq looked between the two. Fortunantly, hearing "San" and "Coral-chan", it was no contest.

She walked towards Perfect Cell.

"Seru." she choaked back with a sob.

"San." he smiled at her.

Before they could interact, the demon roared angrily. His aura flared in rage. Several onlookers backed away in fear.

_**"How dare you! How dare you desert me, you bitch!"**_

Masq hid behind Cell with a whimper, and he sheltered her with one arm. The demon's gaze went from the couple to Genji. His body hung from the alter, not conscous, not moving, only breathing. The demon advanced towards the boy.

_**"Coral-chan, you and yours will suffer. I'll take away everything you ever held dear! I'll start with your only child!"**_

"No!"

Cell pulled the demon away from the alter. The demon fought back, kicking, screaming, and hissing. It arched its tail and swung it, sticking the sharp syringe in the back of Cell's neck. Cell winced in pain, and let the monster go. The demon turned, forming a ball of ki in its hand.

_**"Fool! You of all people should know that evil always triumphs over the weak hearted. Like the love-sick, weak hearted fool you have become!"**_

"Archers ready!"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice, the demon looked around frantically. It saw the other Mononoke warriors aiming various weapons at it. Bows and arrows, spears, swords, and some had guns. Eboshi was aiming her rifle while 17 cracked his knuckles.

The demon laughed.

_**"Fools! All of you! Your sticks and stones won't even scratch me! You will all end up killing yourselves!"**_

"Our gods will not forgive us if we let a monster like you kill one of our own." Eboshi spoke up. The demon laughed again.

_**"Your gods are freaks of nature! They care not about your dead souls! No one does!"**_

It looked back at Genji, and raised its arm to throw the ki blast.

_**"And this bastard will join you!"**_

"Genji!" Masq shrieked.

The demon started to laugh......

....then it was kicked in the head by a black-booted foot. It fell to the ground, negating the ki in its hand.

The warriors lowered their weapons in shock.

"...what's HE doing here?" 17 wondered in annoyance.

"....is that...." Masq wondered from behind Cell.

"...Son Goku." Cell said simply, seeing the orange clad Saiyajin looking down at the demon.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, Goku is important in this story...... just not too important right now. Bear with me, this is almost over.


End file.
